


Peribat

by BlueBird2012



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBird2012/pseuds/BlueBird2012
Summary: Oh Sehun did not expect a random woman, that he had met on a night out, to make such a big impression on him. Which, in turn leads to an unhealthy infatuation. A one night stand then turns into something more; consisting of lust, lies, manipulation, and jealousy. And, to make matters more complicated, the aforementioned woman begins to develop an interest in Sehun's best friend, Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Character(s), Oh Sehun/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Are You a Magician?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Please, excuse any mistakes.

Sehun stands by the railing of the VIP section of the club. Watching over the crowd on the dance floor. He takes a sip of his whsikey, when he notices a group of four young girls joining the crowd. They are all attarctive, but one in particular stands out to him. Sehun smirks. He has found his lay for the night.

"Yo Chanyeol, Jongin let's go to the dance floor." He gestures with his head.

Chanyeol gives him a playfully grin. "You find someone?"

Sehun simply raises one eyebrow, and gives them a knowing look. They make their way down, and shuffle through the crowd of sweaty people to reach the spot, where the girls are swaying to the music. The three men approach the them, and pick up a conversation. Sehun stares at his 'victim', who stands across from him. He smirks at her flirtatiously, and the girl gives him an inviting smile. Gotcha, Sehun thinks. He sashays around the group, to stand next to the female. She has brown, wavy hair that hit up to her shoulders. Almond shaped eyes, with a small nose, and pouty lips. The woman is on the shorter side; has a small waist, but wide curvy hips.

"You better have a mind blowing pick up line for me." She shouts through the loud music with a playful smirk.

Sehun purses his lips, attempting to think of something. He then smiles. "Are you a magician? Because when I looked at you everyone disappeared." Sehun says in a loud voice.

The woman laughs. "Oh my god, I had more faith in you." She quips.

Sehun simply grins. "I'm Sehun, by the way."

"I'm Seulgi."

"Well, would you and your friends like join us at the VIP section? There's free booze." He tries to coax her.

"Let me ask me my friends." Seulgi turns around to have a word with them. Then turns back to Sehun. "Ok, we're game."

"Awesome. Follow us." Sehun instructs.

The ladies follow the three men upstairs. Sehun can hear whispers and giggles coming from them. Once there, they all make themselves comfortable.

"I'm sorry, but could you remind me your name again?" Sehun asks.

"Ouch, forgotten already?" Seulgi pretends to be hurt.

"Sorry, it was too loud down there."

"It's Seulgi, SEHUN." She emphasizes Sehun's name as though declaring that she remembers his.

Sehun chuckles. "Well, Seulgi. I'll remeber from now on."

"I'll ask again in 10 minutes." Seulgi Challenges.

"I won't dissapoint." Sehun promises. "Anyway, what brings you ladies here tonight?"

"We're celebrating our friend, Hyejin's birthday." Seulgi points to the girl Chanyeol is currently flirting with. 

"What about you guys?" She asks.

"No reason. We frequent this place."

"This is my first time here. I heard this place is super exclusive. A friend of Hyejin knows the one of the bouncers, that's how we were able to get in." Seulgi giggles. "I have to admit, I've never been to a VIP section of a club." She says as she looks around the place.

Sehun hands Seulgi a shot glass containing tequila. "Let's make it a memorable experience then. Cheers." Sehun raises his glass.

"Cheers." Seulgi echoes. Then they clink their glasses before throwing the drink down their pipes.

Then a waitress walks in with their drinks, and a bottle of champaigne with sparklers. They set the champagne bottle in front of Hyejin. She looks at it with surprise, while Chanyeol whispers something in her ears. 

Sehun notices the confused look in Seulgi's face. "I think my friend there ordered that for the birthday girl."

"That's awfully nice of him." She chirps.

"I guess." Sehun chuckles in his head. Chanyeol's only nice when he knows he will get something in return. In this case, it is getting in Hyejin's pants. 

The waitress hands Seulgi her Long Island Iced Tea. "So, Sehun what do you do?" She asks before taking a sip from the straw.

"I'm the Vice President of Oh Industries."

"Oh Industries? The steel company?" 

Sehun nods.

"Woah, you're a big shot, huh?" Seulgi pauses for a moment. "Wait, are you Oh Sehun, by any chance?"

"That's me."

"Damn. I can't believe I'm having a drink with THE Oh Sehun. How does the press describe you, again? Oh yeah, one of the most wanted bachelors."

Sehun laughs.

"So, I'm assuming you're related to the founder?" Seulgi inquires.

"Yes, that would be my grandfather." Sehun informs. "But, enough about me. Tell me about you." He flitatiously places a hand on Seulgi's thigh. 

Seulgi looks stares at the hand, and leans in. "I'm an elementary school teacher. Nowhere near fancy as yours."

"Well, it's an important job." Sehun slowly starts to rub his hands over Seulgi's thigh. 

Seulgi smirks at him. "Are you trying to flirt with me, Sehun?"

"Isn't it obvious, Seulgi?" He smiles confidently. "See, I remembered your name." He winks.

"Are you expecting a reward for that?" Seulgi asks playfully.

Sehun licks his lips. "I think I've already gotten my reward for tonight."

Seulgi moans, as she rides Sehun's cock. The latter watches her with lustful eyes. He recognized the woman was hot, but damn, she is even hotter naked impaling herself with his dick. 

"Fuck yeah, ride that dick, baby. You're taking me so well. Your pussy feels amazing." Sehun says breathily. 

Seulgi places her hands on Sehun's chest for support. He then starts to thrust into her, which garners a loud moan from her. He flips her over, and begins to pound to into her in a faster pace. Seulgi screams from pleasure, as Sehun continues to relentlessly ram her. She comes first with a scream. Sehun continues to fuck her through her orgasm, chasing his own release. Then soon, comes inside her, into his condom. 

Sehun plops next her. Both of them breathing erratically. Sehun lays there hoping that the woman next to him would not want to cuddle. He absolutely loathes cuddling. Once, Seulgi's breath steadies, she gets up, and proceeds to get dressed.

"Leaving?" He asks.

"Yeah, I should head out." Seulgi. 

"I was hoping for round two." Sehun arches an eyebrow.

"I'd love that, but I'm honestly exahusted. It's been a long day for me." Seulgi explains.

Seulgi then calls a taxi. While she waits she asks for Sehun's phone. Sehun unlocks the device and hands it to her. She fiddles with it before handing it back to Sehun. " You have my number now. If you want a second round, text me."

Sehun simply nods. He has no intentions of reaching out to her. Sehun rarely fucks someone more than once. And, on rare ocassions when he does, it's always the other party that contacts him.

Sehun walks Seulgi to the door.

"I had fun, by the way. Thanks for the night." Seugi gives Sehun a soft smile.

"It was my pleasure." He says smugly. He watches Seulgi leave, whilst staring at her ass in the tight dress she is wearing.

"It was fun indeed." He mumbles to himself before closing the door.


	2. In Sync

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. Please, excuse any mistakes.

Sehun is in a dilemma. He keeps spinning his phone on his office desk, contemplating whether he should contact Seulgi. The teacher has definitely left an impression on the VP, that is for certain. She was undeniably beautiful, had a great ass, and was quite fun in bed. But, Sehun has an issue with being the first one to reach out. In retrospect, it would have been a better idea for him to provide his number to Seulgi, and ask her to reach out to him, instead. Although, at the time, he had not expected that he would be interested in seeing her again. Eventually, the VP decides to swallow his pride, and reach out to the teacher after work. Later that evening, as he unwinds at home, he picks up his cellphone to send a message to the female. 

Sehun: _Hey gorgeous. How was your day?_

There, he has done it. He has reached out. Let the waiting game commence. Sehun does not get an immidiate response, which irks him. He decides he will not respond back if she takes more than an hour for her to reply. He has an ego to protect, after all. It gets close to an hour mark, and Sehun begins to get anxious. This was a mistake, he thinks. Sehun, himself, is not any better at responding to messages in a timely manner, and tonight he learns that he does not like being on the receiving end of it. He mentally smacks himself. He has been rejected. Just when he gets ready to give up, his phone vibrates. Sehun picks up the device to find a text notification. "Finally." Sehun mutters.

Seulgi: _Umm, who's this?_

Sehun forgot to provide his name in the message. This time he literally smacks himself in the head. "I'm an idiot." He mutters.

Sehun: _Oh Sehun_ 😉

Seulgi: _Oh hey. My day has been stressful. I've been grading papers all day. How about yours?_

Sehun: _It was good. And, grading paper sounds like a tedious task._

Seulgi: _You bet. So, I'm assuming you didn't text to ask me about my day._

Sehun: _You like to get straight to the point, huh? I admire that. I was hoping to pick up where we left off. The second round you promised._ 😉

Seulgi: _I don't remember making any promises_. 🤔

Sehun: _Consider this a reminder then._

Seulgi: _Lol. I'm pretty busy all week. How about this weekend?_

Sehun: _I'm usually out with my friends on weekends, but I can make an exception for you._

Seulgi: _Should I feel special?_

Sehun: _You should most definitely feel special._

Seulgi: _Haha, ok. Let's shoot for this weekend then. I have to get back to my task. Let's decide on a day later._

Sehun: _Sounds good to me. Good luck with the papers_.👍 

Seulgi: _Thanks. Bye._

Maybe initiating contact was not a bad idea, after all.

They decide on meeting Friday night. Sehun is waiting for Seulgi's arrival, when his phone buzzes.

Jongin: You should come out with us, man.

Sehun: You guys enjoy yourselves. I'll be having my own fun.

Jongin: Lame. Chanyeol says he's disapointed in you, and regrets your friendship.

Jongin: Whatever. Happy fucking. 

Sehun chuckles after reading the message. He waits for a few more minutes before the bell rings.

Sehun opens the door, and greets the hot teacher. "Welcome."

"Hey." Seulgi enters the penthouse. 

She looks different. Gone were the glamorous makeup, the tight dress, and high heels. Tonight she is donning a fresh face, casual clothes, and sneakers. She looks beautiful nonetheless, Sehun notes.

"Would you like a drink? How about some wine?"

"Do you have any reds?" Seulgi inquires.

"Of course. How about a Pinot Noir?" 

"That would be lovely."

Sehun goes, grabs a bottle, and pours the alcohol in to two seperate glasses. "Here you go." He hands one of the glasses to Seulgi.

"Thanks." Seulgi mutters. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Sehun clinks his glass with Seulgi's

"Wow, this is really good wine." Seulgi comments.

"It's a La Romanee." Sehun informs.

"Don't know what that is. I have only drank convenience store wines." Seulgi giggles.

Sehun chortles. "Well, I'm glad you like it. There's more where that came from. Let's sit down." He gestures towards a couch.

They sit themselves on a couch. Sehun sits comfortably close to Seulgi. Unlike their first encounter, where they mostly spent their time in dimly lit rooms, they are now under bright lights of Sehun's living room. He notices how smooth the teacher's skin is, now that he is able to have a better look. Her features are more prominent, and she looks even more stunning with minimal to no makeup than she did fully dolled up, the other night. At least, according to Sehun.

"Wow, this place is something. Don't really remember much from when I was here. I might have been a little tipsy." Seulgi admits "Thanks to all the booze you and your friends provided."

"Well, it was our pleasure. Hope you had a good time."

"We did. By the way, Hyejin, my friend, she could not stop talking about your friend's dick." Seulgi giggles.

"Chanyeol? Yeah, he's well endowed." Sehun confirms.

"So are you." Seulgi smiles mischievously.

It takes everything in Sehun's power to keep himself from pinning down the cheeky woman in front of him, and ravage her mouth. Instead, he just smiles back, and takes a sip of his wine. "So, are you done with grading papers, yet?" He inquires. 

"Oh god, yes." Seulgi huffs. "Took me the entire week. No matter how many times I do, I can never get used to it."

"Well, good job at getting it done."

Seulgi moves her neck around, seemingly trying to stretch.

"You okay?" Sehun inquires.

"Yeah. Just the result of sitting for a long period of time."

"Would you like a massage? A reward for your hard work." Sehun offers.

Seulgi chuckles. "Are you serious?"

"Of course. I never joke when it comes to massages. I take them very seriously." Sehun grins.

"Okay, why not? I guess it would be stupid of me to pass on a free massage." Seulgi turns around, and positions herself in a manner, where her back is facing Sehun.

Sehun places his hands on her shoulders, and proceeds to press on them gently. He circles his thumbs against the upper part of her shoulder blades. "You're really tense." He comments.

Seulgi hums, closes her eyes, and relaxes her body.

Sehun continues with his ministrations. "You're good at this." Seulgi remarks, while Sehun moves closer to her, and presses on a sweet spot. Seulgi releases an involuntary moan, as a result. "That good?" Sehun whispers in her ear. Seulgi simply nods in response. Sehun's hands glide downwards to Seulgi's small waist, and squeezes it. He then slowly slips his hands under the teacher's arms in order to cup her breasts. Seulgi exhales. Sehun proceeds to squeez them. "How's that?" He whispers with a honeyed voice. "G-good." Seulgi whispers. Sehun then rubs circles over her clothed nipples, which makes her take a sharp breath. "Fuck." She whispers. "You're so fucking sexy." Sehun purrs in Seulgi's ear then proceeds to place soft kisses on the her shoulder, slowly making his way up to her jaw. Seulgi finally turns around, and crashes her lips against Sehun's. He moans into the kiss then deepens the kiss. He then pulls away. "My room. Now." He says with a slight growl.

Sehun grunts, as he hammers into Seulgi, rendering her into a moaning mess. "Fuck, you're tight." He says with a gravelly voice. "Easy. You're a little too big for me." Seulgi vocalizes. "Get used to it." Sehun chuckles, and increases his speed. "Ow" Seulgi utters, but does not tell Sehun to stop. "I'm gonna com- fuck, I'm coming." She mewls, and comes with her whole body convulsing. Sehun feels her vagina clench around his cock, and immediately climaxes with a guttural moan. Once the pleasure leaves his body, Sehun collapses on top of Seulgi, while breathing harshly.

"You're crushing me." Seulgi compalins.

"Sorry." Sehun pulls out, and moves off her. He takes his condom off, tosses it in the trash, and lays down.

They both stare at the ceiling.

"That was good." Seulgi says, breathless.

"Just good?" Sehun feels offended.

"It's not my job to inflate your ego."

"Well, I guess I'll have to fuck it out of you next time." Sehun says smugly.

"So, we're doing this again?" Seulgi asks.

"If you want to..." Sehun hopes that she does.

"Yeah, why not? We have good sexual chemistry."

"I wholly agree." Sehun then turns his head to Seulgi. "By the way, I'm not looking for a relationship. Just so you know." Sehun conveys, hoping that it won't be a deal breaker because god, does he want to keep fucking her.

"That's fine. I have no such expectations." Seulgi assures him.

Sehun nods. "Good. I'm glad we're on the same page."


	3. FWB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. Please, excuse any mistakes.

Seulgi and Sehun have been sleeping with each other for a month now. The fomer has been having one of the best sexual experiences of her life, but she would never admit that to Sehun. Although, all the erotic sounds she makes in bed probably give it away. Their relationship, or lack there of, could only be dubbed as 'fuck buddies'. No commitment, no expections. Just purely sex, and lots of it. And, Seulgi is absolutey alright with this arrangement. 

It's a Sunday morning, and Seulgi quietly gets out of bed so not to disturb a sleeping Sehun. Usually, she does not sleep over, but she felt too tired, and Sehun suggested that she should stay over. She collects her clothes, and slowly pads her way to the door.

"You leaving?" Seulgi hears.

She turns around. "Yes. Sorry if I woke you up."

"No, you're fine. You don't wanna have breakfast?" Sehun asks in a hoarse voice.

"No, I'll eat when I get home."

"Ok." Sehun mutters.

"I'll see you later. Go back to sleep." With that Seulgi leaves the room.

She gets dressed in the guest bathroom before heading out. Her phone rings. It was Hyejin.

"What's up?" Seulgi greets, as she exits the building.

_"What are you up to?"_ Hyejin inquires.

"Taking a walk of shame."

_"Slut."_ Hyejin spits jokingly. 

"Is there a reason you called?" Seulgi questions in an annoyed tone.

_"Let's have brunch."_

"Fine. Let's meet at our usual spot in like, two hours?" Seulgi suggests. 

_"Got it. See you then, slut."_

Seulgi simply rolls her eyes, and hangs up.

"I'm so jealous of you for having mind blowing sex, and that with one of the most revered bachelors. While, my vag gathers cobwebs." Hyejin says bitterly before taking a sip of her mimosa.

"What happened with Chanyeol?" Seulgi queries.

"Nothing. We never exchanged numbers. Asshole didn't even ask for it. Probably thought I'd try to wife him up if we hook up again. Like, no thanks." Hyjein puts her plam up. 

"Aww. Well, let's go out next weekend then. I'll be your wing woman." Seulgi offers.

"Yes please, let's!" Hyejin says excitedly. "By the way, do you like Mr. Oh so sexy?" Hyejin queries with great curiosity.

"Yeah, he's a pretty chill person. But, I don't like him the way you're insinuating."

"So, you're just what? Friends with benefits?"

"Well it's more of the benefits. The friends part not so much." Seulgi tells Hyejin.

"Good because I have to tell you something. A co-worker saw you in one of the pictures from my birthday celebration, and he thought you were cute." Hyejin informs. 

"I'm listening." Seulgi arches an eyebrow.

"Well, he kinda wants to take you out on a date. You in?"

"That depends on how cute he is." Seulgi gives a cheeky look.

Hyejin digs into her purse to retrieve her phone, pulls out the man's Instagram profile, and shows it to Seulgi.

"He's cute." Seulgi admits.

"And, a sweet guy." Hyejin adds.

"Okay, let's make him happen then. Ask him to get in touch. Haven't been on a date in a while." Seulgi shares. "Should be fun."

Sehun gently bites on Seulgi's naked back, while she lays on her stomach. 

"You're supposed to give me a massage, not bites." Seulgi reminds him.

"Can't help it." Sehun whispers before placing wet kisses on her back.

"I'm hungry. Should we order something?" Seulgi suggests.

"I'm fine, I already ate you out." Sehun smirks smugly.

Seulgi slaps his arm, and gets out of bed.

"How about Thai?" Sehun asks.

"Thai sounds great actually." 

They plate up their food that was delivered to them moments ago, and sit at the kictchen island.

"So, do you have any plans this Saturday?" Sehun asks as he digs into his food.

"Not yet. Why, want me to come over?"

"No. A friend is throwing a party. Would you like to go?"

Seulgi purses her lips. "Can I bring a friend?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'm down then." 

In the middle of their dinner Seulgi's phone vibrates. She picks up to look at it. Sehun notices a smile form on her face, while she is seemingly reading a message. She then snorts.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"This guy, he says the most insane things." 

Sehun cannot help but be curious. "What guy?"

"This guy Hyejin set me up with." Seulgi mentions casually.

Sehun suddenly felt something in his chest. He clears his throat. "So, you've already been on a date with the guy?"

"No, not yet. We've just been texting." Seulgi shares.

Sehun just nods. "Got it." Sehun mutters feeling a slight irritation. 

After they finish eating, Sehun fucks Seulgi roughly from behind over the kicthen island. 

"Hey, you wanna go to this party with me this Saturday?" Seulgi asks Hyejin over the phone.

_"What party?"_

"Sehun invited me to this party a freind of his is throwing. I'll only go if you tag along. It might be a great opportunity to meet a man that might help dust off those cobwebs." Seulgi points out. 

_"I'm in."_ Hyejin answers promptly.

Seulgi chuckles. "Awesome. I'll see on Saturday then."


	4. Meet Cute

Seulgi is upset. Hyejin cancelled on her at the last minute, citing she is on her period, and is experiencing cramps. The teacher suggested her friend to take some pain killers, and suck it up, but the 'supposed' friend refused to get out of bed. Seulgi was already dressed by then, and did not want all the effort she put in to getting ready to go to waste. So, she decides to go alone. The taxi pulls up, and Seulgi gets out of the vehicle with her jaw hanging low. She ogles at the lavish mansion in front of her in awe. "Stupid rich people." She mutters to herself. 

"Name, please?" One of the guards asks.

"Lee Seulgi."

The guard checks the list in his hand. "You may go in. Enjoy your night, ma'am."

Once inside, she messages Sehun informing him of her arrival. He shows up within minutes to fetch her.

"Come with me." Sehun grabs her hand.

Seulgi follows him to the bar.

"What do you want? Order whatever, okay? It's an open bar." Sehun informs.

"This party is insane. I've never been to anything like this." Seulgi shares.

"It'll get even more insane. Just you wait." Sehun winks at her. 

The two talk more before Sehun excuses himself. "I'll be back in a minute." 

Seulgi finds a corner, where she stands awkwardly, and she sips on her drink. She mentally curses at Hyejin. The teacher now thinks she should have just stayed home. She doesn't know anyone, and the crowd seems a little too intimidating.

"You seem like you're having fun. I'm almost jealous."

Seulgi turns to find a stranger next to her, sporting a friendly smile. He has brown hair that is parted to the side. Droopy eyes, and an interesting bow shaped lips. 

Cute, Seulgi thinks. "Yeah, so much fun." She says with obvious sarcasm.

"I'm Baekhyun, by the way." The stranger offers his hand.

"Seulgi." She shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Seulgi. Now tell me, why are you all by yourself?" 

"My friend left me to say hi to someone. He'll be back. I think." The teacher wasn't so sure anymore.

"How dare they?" Baekhyun feigns anger. "Do you want me to punch them for you?"

"That's a bit too extreme, don't you think?"

"Is it? I guess my anger management classes have been a waste of money."

"Uh oh, should I be worried?"

"Not if you accompany me to the hors d'oeuvres table." Baekhyun says. "C'mon I'm kinda hungry."

Seulgi follows Baekhyun to a table filled with different appetizers. She picks up a cucumber bite, and pops it into her mouth. "Mmm, this is good. You should try it." She recommends.

"Oh no, I hate cucumbers?" Baekhyun scrunches his nose.

"What? Who hates cucumbers? They're delicious!" Seulgi argues.

"Well, this is clearly not gonna work out." Baekhyun jokes

Seulgi chuckles. "So, how come you're all by yourself? Did your friend abandon you too?"

"No. I just saw you all alone being miserble, so thought I'd entertain you a little."

"Well, that's awfully kind of you."

"My pleasure. I know what it's like being in a room full of strangers. How do you know Siwon?"

"Siwon?" Seulgi asks.

"The host. I guess you don't know him. Who's your friend? I might know them." Baekhyun pops a finger food in his mouth.

"Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun nods his head. "Ahhh, Sehun."

"You know him?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"How-"

"Hey, Baekhyun!" A disembodied voice calls out.

They look around to find a woman waving.

"Ah, she's a friend. Come, I'll introduce you." Baekhyun begins to lead Seulgi, when her phone buzzes.

Sehun: Come meet me by the pool.

"So, Sehun just texted me. Asked me to meet him. You go ahead."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right here. Come find me if that asshole leaves you alone again."

Seulgi laughs. "Thanks." She then makes her way outside, and finds Sehun by the pool conversing with a group of people. 

"Hey, c'mon." Sehun gestures with his hands. "You remember my friends Chanyeol and Jongin from the other night?"

"Yeah. Nice to see you guys again" Seulgi greets them.

"Likewise." Chanyeol says, and Jongin gives her a nod.

Sehun then introduces her to the rest of the group. They busy themselves with random topics of conversation. But, the teacher finds herself out of the loop several times. She feels so out of place. She excuses herself for a moment to go to the bathroom. Afterwards, when she comes out, she is met with an interesting sight. There were a few people in the living room who were engaging in some serious makeout session. Some with multiple people. Then to her horror, some of them begin to undress. While, other guests continue to casually converse with one another, as if there weren't scantily clad people engaging in debauchery. Seulgi watches with sheer astonishment and horror. Then, she recalls Sehun mentioning how it'll get even more insane. Now she gets the underlying meaning of it. She meanders her way out to the pool area to meet back with Sehun, but to her dismay, he was not there. Fucking Sehun, she curses. She wanders around the house, looking for the man. 

A strange woman approaches her. "You coming, darling? You're pretty." She says seductively. 

Seulgi instantly recognizes her intentions. "No, I'm good." She voices awkwardly.

"You sure? It'll be fun." She smirks.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way." She gives her another awkward smile.

The woman gives a disppointed look. "Too bad." Then, she walks away.

Seulgi resumes her search for Sehun. She leaves him a few text messages, but they remain unanswered. She makes her way upstairs. There, she proceeds to check the rooms. Then she comes across one with an ajar door, where she sees a small group of people 'getting it on', as some would put it. One of the individuals being Sehun, along with Chanyeol. Seulgi mentally squeals, and turns away from the unaware Sehun. It does not bother her. She and Sehun are not dating, so he is allowed to do whatever, or whomever, he wants. It was no business of hers. She simply begins to laugh at the whole situation, and proceeds to leave. Once outside, she calls for a taxi, and waits. 

"Well, hello again." 

Seulgi turns to find Baekhyun make his way towards her.

"Hi." She smiles widely.

"Did that jerk abandon you again?" 

"Kinda." Seulgi answers. "But, it's okay. I was planning to leave, anyway. What are you doing outside?"

"Oh, I'm about to leave as well." Baekhyun replies.

"Aren't you going to participate?" Seulgi gestures with her head in the direction of the house; donning a playful smile.

Baekhyun laughs bashfully. "No. Absolutely not. Not my thing. What about you?"

"Umm, I'll admit I have many kinks. An orgy is NOT one of them." They both laugh. "So, this is how the rich parties?" Seulgi jokes

"Yeah, I guess my friends are into some really interesting things. This doesn't happen every time though. But, Siwon is kind of notorious for hosting these kind of things."

"Hey, no judgements." Seulgi assures. "I just think it's funny."

"I sometime come to these just to hangout with my friends, but always leave before things get, ahem... scandalous." Baekhyun smiles shyly, and Seulgi thinks it's adorable.

Suddenly, Seulgi's phone buzzes. "It's Sehun. Asking me where I went."

"You sure you don't wanna go back in." Baekhyun cocks his head.

"No thanks. I don't want my eyes to bleed." Seulgi jokes then proceeds to type on her phone. "I just told him I left." Then her taxi arrives. "Well, It was nice meeting you, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun gives her a nod "It was nice meeting you too, Seulgi. Get home safe."

"You too." With that Seulgi gets inside the vehicle. She looks at Baekhyun on last time through the window. He smiles, and waves at her. She waves back then the car drives off of the premise. 

Sehun frowns as he reads Seulgi's message. She left without even telling him. It's true he disappeared suddenly without a word, and did not respond to her messages. But, he was only momentarily distracted. She could have just waited, or try to look for him. With mild annoyance, he enters a room full of unclad people, engaging in group sex. 

"Change your mind?" A woman asks.

"Yeah." Sehun answers, and begins to take off his clothes. 


	5. The Fix

"I can't believe I missed out on a show." Hyejin laughs over the phone. Amusement evident in her voice.

"Hey, I tried to get you to go, but you didn't budge. That's what happens when you don't listen to me." Seulgi adds.

"I had valid reasons, okay? If only I knew it was a sex party, I would've totally braved it." Hyejin sighs. "You should've totally stuck around. Weren't you even a little bit curious?" 

The teacher can picture her friend wiggle her eyebrows at her. "Not exactly into voyeurism. So, no." 

"I think I definitely would've stuck around. Just to witness how they maneuvered, logistically speaking." Hyejin giggled. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

After Seulgi hangs up she sees a text notification from Sehun. They have not spoken since that dreadful orgy night. 

Sehun: You free tonight?

Seulgi: Sorry, I have plans.

Sehun: Doing what?

Seulgi: Why should I tell you?

Sehun: Sorry, just got curious. Didn't mean to pry. 

Seulgi: Haha. Just messing with you. I have a date tonight. 😉

Sehun: With that guy?

Seulgi: Yep.

Sehun: Oh, ok. When are you free then?

Seulgi: I have a pretty busy week. I'll text you, and let you know later.

Sehun: Sure.

Sehun puts his phone away, thoroughly vexed. He is displeased that Seulgi just refused to hangout with him to go on a stupid date, and he could not justify this feeling, for obvious reasons. She is single, of course she'll go on dates. He tried to reason in his mind. But, deep down he can't help but feel some annoyance. Sehun scoffs. Bet that guy is some fucking loser. Sehun realizes how ridiculous he is being, so he kicks himself out of this internal dialogue. "Whatever." He mutters, and moves on to another task. That night he struggles to fall asleep, as he cannot get rid of the image of Seulgi moaning and writhing from someone else's touch. Sehun clenches his jaws, while his nails dig into his palms.

Sehun sits in his living room, as he waits for Seulgi's arrival. The VP has been quite moody lately because he has not seen the teacher since the night of that party, which was two weeks ago. He wonders if Seulgi's date with the 'loser' went well? And, if she has been spending most of her time with him, instead? Sehun did feel some relief when Seulgi finally reached out to him yesterday, asking if she could come over tonight. But, he still feels some resentment towards her. However unwarranted it may be. 

The doorbell takes Sehun out of his train of thought.

"Hey." He opens the door for Seulgi, with a deadpanned expression.

"Hey. How's it going?" She asks, and closes the door behind her.

Sehun immidiately pounces on her. He pushes her against the door, and dives in for a messy kiss.

Seulgi lightly pushes him off. "Woah, woah. Calm down there, tiger." She chuckles.

"Shut up." Sehun spits before attacking the female's neck. He nips at a spot, before sucking on it harshly. Seulgi whimpers, and melts into his arms. He continues his ministration, until a hickey blooms. He then moves her to one of the couches, and begins to undress her. He then undresses himself, while his lustful eyes devour the naked female. He missed that sight. 

Sehun drops his boxer, and his erection springs out. He moves close to Seulgi's face. "Suck." He says in a husky voice. She complies, and starts off with small kitten licks to the mushroom tip. Sehun shivers at the sensation. Seulgi then gradually takes more and more of the phallus into her mouth. She hollows her cheeks, and bops her head back and forth. Sehun grunts. He grabs her by the head, and proceeds to deep throat her. Initially, Seulgi gags, but is soon able to endure it. After a few more thrusts, Sehun bucks his hips, and comes into her mouth. "Swallow." He instructs as his seed continues to spurt inside Seulgi's cavern. She swallows until Sehun runs empty. He watches as the female slowly removes his semi flaccid penis from her mouth. Her eyes watery from all the gagging. The VP thumbs the tears away. He is only getting started.

"Lay down and spread." Sehun orders, and Seulgi obeys instantly. Sehun smirks at her submissiveness. He stations himself between the teacher's legs, and harshly inserts two fingers inside her warmth. Seulgi gasps in response. "Fuck, you're already wet. Did my dick taste that good?" Sehun chuckles. "Such a slut." He remarks then begins to finger her. He curls his fingers in search of Seulgi's spot, and he easily finds it, as she arches her back. They have been having sex long enough for Sehun to be familiar with her body. He begins to finger her at a faster pace, hitting the spot over and over again. Seulgi releases a long drawn moan. "Fuuuck, Sehun. Don't stop." Sehun pistons harder. "Come on my fingers like the dirty little slut you are." And, Seulgi comes undone with a scream. 

While she comes down from her high, Sehun leaves and returns shortly after with some condoms. He puts one on. His cock already hard again, and grabs Seulgi by the back of her knees. He places her legs over his shoulder, alignes himself for insertion. He pushes in, and Seulgi whines from oversensitivity. "Sehun please, go easy." She mumbles. Sehun pays no heed, and begins to fuck her hard right away. He stares at the lewd image of the woman below him; her breasts bouncing, and her mouth agape as wanton moans escape through it. "Fuck, you're so fucking hot. Shit." Sehun grunts. Seulgi begins to tear up due to the of continuous abuse of her sensitive walls. The sadist in Sehun revels at the sight, and he feels himself getting even more aroused. He stops for a moment, flips Seulgi onto her hands and knees, and spanks her a few times. Seulgi groans from the pain. Sehun reinserts himself from behind, and pounds into her relelntlessly. Seulgi comes for a second time with a cry. Her body convulses from the immense sensitivity of her cervix.

Sehun, however, makes no attempt at slowing down. "Sehun, I need a break." Seulgi weakly whines in protest. "I haven't come yet. Don't be such a selfish slut." He gruffs as he continues to roughly ram her. His nails dig into her hips, leaving indents. And, the female just lets the man have his way with her. The VP can tell that the teacher was still enjoying herself from all the moans that she was releasing. He suddenly pulls out, flips Seulgi on her back, and pushes back inside. She puts her hand over her mouth, seemingly trying to hold her sobs. Sehun slaps the hand away. "Don't. I wanna see and hear you cry, as I fuck into you." He feels a sense of catharsis watching the teacher in such a state. He is loving every moment of it. Bet that fucking loser can't fuck you like this, he argues in his head. Sehun finally feels his high approaching. He eases up, and does a few slow but hard thrusts before climaxing. He remains inside Seulgi, while he gasps for air before finally pulling out. Seulgi shudders from the action. "Sensitive?" Sehun coos, and inserts a finger inside her. She stirs. "Don't Sehun, please. Please, don't." She pleads. Sehun pulls his finger out, deciding to have mercy on her. But, not for long.

The VP allows the teacher to recover for a short bit of time before he has her riding him. He sits leaning against the back of the couch; doing nothing but watching the woman in front of him impale herself with his dick, over and over again. When Seulgi's legs give out, Sehun finally gets to work. He grasps her by her shoulders, and in an upward direction begins to slam inside her with great force. Seulgi begins to hiccup from the intensity. Soon, they both climax in unison. Seulgi immediately collapses on Sehun's chest, but he is not done with her, just yet. It seems as though he still feels some lingering resentment towards the female, which he argues in his mind, he needs to rid from his system. So, Sehun fucks an utterly wrecked Seulgi, one more time.

It is fair to say both of them are absolutely spent. This has been their most intense sexual encounter. Seulgi refuses to even move a finger. A sudden feeling of tenderness rushes inside Sehun. He picks up Seulgi and carries her to the bedroom. He tucks her in, and the woman dozes off as soon as she hits the mattress. Sehun collapses next to her. He is exhausted, yet he feels euphoric. After the two week deprivation period, it felt good to let out all the pent up frustrations. Sehun now feels satiated. Like an addict, who just got his much needed fix. Sehun turns his head to the sleeping woman next to him, and muses. But, of course he isn't addicted to Seulgi. That would be ridiculous, right?

The next morning Sehun offers to drive Seulgi home. 

They're in the car when Sehun speaks. "By the way, how was the date?" He asks casually, trying to look nonchalant about it.

"It was meh. I mean the guy was really nice, but there was no spark."

Sehun smirks internally. "Well, hope the next one fairs better." Sehun smiles at her, not meaning a word of it.

Seulgi shrugs. "Whatever. I'm in no rush to meet anyone."

To say that Sehun is delighted to hear that, is an understatement.


	6. Fancy Seeing You Here

Seulgi sits at a cafe, as she enjoys a cup of hot chocolate. She traveled all the way downtown to take care of some business. However, on her way back, it started to rain, and she was not carrying an umbrella. She comes across the cafe, and decides to ride out the showers there. Seulgi looks out the window to people watch. Then she suddenly spots a familiar looking face, crossing the street. She is not sure at first because the said person is carrying an umbrella, which prevents her from getting a clear view. She tries her best to identify the person. 

"Is that..?" She mumbles to herself, and soon realizes it is, indeed, who she thinks it is. 

The man happens to walk past the café, so Seulgi loudly knocks on the glass window to get the his attention, and succeeds. The man halts his steps, and removes the umbrella from his view. Seulgi smiles, and waves at Baekhyun. He makes a surprised expression. He waves, and motions that he is coming in. Seulgi nods in response. Baekhyun closes his umbrella upon entering the establishment, and walks over to Seulgi's table.

"Small world" He gives a bright, boxy smile that Seulgi finds so endearing.

"Small indeed." Seulgi chirps like a school girl. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking. How about yourself? And, what brings you here? I'm not intruding on a date, am I?" He squints his eyes.

Seulgi laughs. "No, rest assured, no such date is going to appear. I was just here for business. What about you?"

"Oh, my office is around here." Baekhyun informs.

"Oh, what is it that you do again?" Seulgi asks.

"I"m a junior architect at a firm."

Seulgi nods her head, seemingly impressed. "Wow, an architect."

"Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking. He's handsome and smart? People usually do mistake me for a model." Baekhyun says with a mischievous smugness. And, Seulgi laughs like a schoolgirl.

"And, what do you do?" The architect asks.

"I teach at an elementary school." 

"Ahh, teaching. The most thankless profession." Baekhyun muses.

"You don't say." Seulgi speaks in agreement. "By the way, if you have somewhere to be, please-"

"Oh no." Baekhyun interjects. "I was just heading home."

"Ok." Seulgi murmurs.

"I'm gonna go order myself a drink. Be right back." Baekhyun excuses himself.

Seulgi stares at the man, as he waits in line. She just cannot help but smile on the inside. The man has such an uplifting aura around him, and quite easy on the eyes, as well. As Seulgi continues to stare, Baekhyun glances over, and their eyes meet. Seulgi immidiately looks away. The teacher feels warmth rushing to her face from embarrassment. She can only hope that Baekhyun did not notice her ogling at him. He returns with a drink in his hand, and sits across from Seulgi. They talk about anything and everything. Seulgi learns a few things about Baekhyun. Such as, he enjoys playing video games, he collects art, he likes to fish, and the most important one: he loves indoor rock climbing.

"You like to climb too?" Seulgi asks excitedly. 

"You do too?" Baekhyun asks with similar excitement.

"Yes! However, I haven't been in a while. My climbing partner moved to another city, and climbing alone is not nearly as fun." Seulgi pouts.

"Well, if you're in need of a climbing partner, I volunteer as tribute." Baekhyun slightly raises a hand. 

Seulgi's eyes brighten up. "Really? Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"How is it imposing? I go at least a couple of times a month, anyway. You won't be inconveniencing me at all." Baekhyun assures. "Also, I go with a couple of my climber friends. I can introduce you to them, if you want. You can make new climbing buddies." He smiles at her.

"I'd love that. Thank you. You truly are so kind." Seulgi conveys her gratitude.

Baekhyun waves his hand. "Stop. You barely know me. I could be a complete asshole for all you know."

"Well, I'm pretty good at recognizing people's vibes." She stretches her arm with palm facing Baekhyun, and closes her eyes.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Baekhyun seems confused.

"Shh, I'm reading your vibe." Seulgi answers, eyes still closed, hand in the air.

Baekhyun breaks into a laughter. "Are you done, yet?"

Seulgi nods, drops her hand, and opens her eyes.

"So, what's the verdict?" Baekhyun looks at Seulgi curiously.

"I, the sole member of this jury, find the defendant guilty of possessing a vibe that is beaming with positivity." Seulgi declares.

Baekhyun breaks into another laughter. "You're funny." He comments.

Seulgi giggles shyly. "You would have to be a dork to think that was funny." She mutters.

"Can't dispute that. I am a dork." Baekhyun also smiles shyly.

There was a short pause before Baekhyun spoke. "Wanna order some food. It's almost dinner time."

"You're always hungry." The teacher comments.

"Oh, perpetually." The architect gives a cheeky smile.

They order some food, as neither of them seem to want to end their rendezvous, just yet. Seulgi notices Baekhyun picking out things out of his sandwich.

"You and your war against cucumbers." She remarks.

"Will continue till the day I die." Baekhyun replies.

Seulgi chuckles. They spend the rest of their time eating, laughing, and sharing more facts about each other. And, just like that the day comes to a close, as their surroundings get illuminated with the city lights. They agree on calling it a day. Baekhyun insists on driving Seulgi home.

"My place is like a five minute walk from here. C'mon let me give you ride. It'll hurt my feelings if you refuse." Baekhyun gives her puppy eyes. 

Upon seeing that, Seulgi concedes and accepts the offer. How can she not? He is being so adorable. 

"Thanks so much for the ride." Seulgi expresses upon arrival.

"Of course. I had a lot of fun today, by the way." Baekhyun gives his signature sheepish smile that Seulgi has come to admire.

"Me too." She smiles back.

"Oh." Baekhyun utters then takes his phone out. "Here, put your number. You know, so we can get in touch about going climbing."

"Oh, yes." Suelgi grabs the phone, and types out her number then hands it back to Baekhyun.

"Alright then, I'll get in touch, and we can plan something soon." He tells her.

"Sounds good. Well, drive safe." Seulgi waves at him, as she gets out of the vehicle.

"Will do. Have a great rest of your evening." Baekhyun wishes her.

They wave at each other one more time before Baekhyun drives off. The teacher turns around to head inside, while she struggles to shake off the butterflies in her stomach.


	7. Reverie

Seulgi screams, as she comes into Sehun's mouth. She grasps his hair, as her back arches from pleasure. Sehun continues his ministrations, as she rides out her climax, before giggling from sensitivity. "Stop, stop, stop." Sehun runs his tongue flat over Seulgi's clitoris one last time, which makes her shiver. Sehun wipes off the residue of slick and saliva from his chin, with the back of his palm. He gets up, grabs a bottle of water from the bedside table, and begins to chug it. After quenching his thirst, he retreats back to bed, and hovers over Seulgi. He nips at one of her nipples, and she whines in protest.

"Mmm, stop. I'm tired." 

"I'm the one doing all the work. Why are you tired?" He teases. 

"I should get up and get dressed before I get too comfortable." The teacher tries to mentally fight the exhaustion.

"Stay the night." Sehun says.

"I can't. I have work to finish that I postponed to come here instead."

Sehun groans, and moves off of Seulgi. The latter gets up and begins to get dressed, and the former does the same by putting on a pair of sweatpants. He then sits on the edge of the bed facing the female.

"So, am I really not gonna see you for a bit?" Sehun asks.

"Yes. End of school year is approaching, and I'll have a lot on my plate." 

Sehun reaches out and pulls her in as she stands over him. "Well, once you're done with all that bullshit, I'm gonna keep you hostage for days, and fuck your brains out. You won't be allowed to leave until I'm done with you." 

Seulgi raises an eyebrow. "Why do I feel like you're being dead serious?"

"Because I am." Sehun replies. He was every bit serious. The teacher would have plenty of free time once school closes out for the summer. 

Seulgi pushes him away. "Stop being such a psycho. Won't you have any orgies to attend, or something?" She snickers.

"That's what I'll be doing in the meantime." Sehun winks.

Seulgi rolls her eyes. "Alright, gotta go. I'll see you when I see you."

Sehun hums and nods, and gives her a fake smile.

It's been a week since Sehun has last seen Seulgi, and he already misses her. Even though, he tries to argue that it is rather her pussy that he misses, but he often finds himself thinking about more than just the petite female's genitalia. His mind rings with the memories of her moans, her smell, her smile, her obnoxious laugh, her snarky remarks. The list may just be a little too long for Sehun's liking. He's been doing everything to distract himself. Whether it be drowning himself with work, or sleeping around with other people, the thoughts of the female still manage to invade his mind constantly, and Sehun hates it. But, also loves it. 

Today he is hoping for his restless mind to calm down a little. He and his friends have decided to go on a day fishing trip, and this might just be what he needs.

Sehun sits in the driver's seat, along with Chanyeol and Jongin in the passenger seats, as they wait in Sehun's SUV for the last member of their quartet to come out of his abode.

"Yooo." Baekhyun greets them, as he steps out with his arms wide open. "You assholes excited for some bro time?"

Chanyeol sticks his head out of the window. "Baekhyunee, I missed you. But wait, did you get even shorter? You know you can't afford that, smalls." Chanyeol sniggers. Jongin joins in. 

"Fuck you!" Baekhyun spits as he loads his belongings in the trunk.

It was nothing new for Chanyeol to tease Baekhyun for his height. Not that he is conventionally short. He is of average height. But, the other three are significantly taller than the average, with Chanyeol being the tallest. So, he always feels compelled remind Baekhyun of his shortcomings (pun intended), much to the smaller's dismay.

Baekhyun sat at the back next to Jongin. "You boys ready to lose to me? I'm gonna catch so many today. I can feel it." He rubbed his palms together in excitement. "What are we betting?"

"Nothing." Sehun voices. "No one cares about your stupid competition, Baek. This is supposed to be a relaxing time." He adds as he revs up the engine and starts to drive off.

"If I lose, drinks on me for the next 12 months. Even if I come second. Just one of you needs to beat me." Baekhyun proposes.

"You're on." Sehun immidiately accepts the challange. Free drinks for whole 12 months is just too good to pass. Everyone loves free perks, no matter how rich.

"And, if you win?" Chanyeol asks.

"You guys will have to accompany me to every single art exhibition I attend for the next 12 months."

"Fuck." Chanyeol hisses. "Guys, we must beat this little shit, at all cost. I can't possibly attend all that boring ass art bullshit." He whines. "Baek, in case you win, how about I just hand you my trust fund, instead. Huh? That'd be much easier, to be honest."

"Nope, thanks. I have my own." Baekhyun says with a bored expression. "No amount of money can replace quality time with my homies." He squeezes Chanyeol's shoulder.

"You're awfully confident." Jongin remarks.

"I'm telling you, I have a good feeling about this." Baekhyun says smugly, as he leans back and rests his head on his hands. 

The four sit by the lake on their foldable chairs, holding their fishing rods with not a single catch to claim, yet. 

Baekhyun inhales deeply then slowly exhales. "This is nice. I'm glad we're finally getting to do this."

"Yeah man, it's nice to just escape the chaos of the city, you know. Just be around nature." Chanyeol muses.

Jongin nods. "Agreed." 

"By the way, next Friday, party at my place. Don't forget." Baekhyun informs.

Chanyeol wraps his arm around Baekhyun's neck, and squeezes playfully. "How can we forget? It's our Baekhyunee's birthday, after all."

"Ow Chanyeol, let go, you ass." Baekhyun groans.

"Our Baekhyunee is growing up so fast." Jongin flicks away a non existing tear. "Tell me, on a scale of 1 to Chanyeol, how crazy do you wanna get?" He grins mischievously. 

"Can the scale tip the opposite direction? Because I want a n _egative_ Chanyeol." Baekhyun responds in a stern voice. "And, no funny business. You boys better behave."

"Aww, Baekhyunee." Chanyeol coos. "Ever so pure. Learn to have some fun, my little virgin."

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol deadpan. "You know very well I'm anything but that. Just because I never DP chicks with you filthy bastards, doesn't mean I don't get my dick wet."

Jongin giggles. "Yeah, Yeol. Baek probably gets more ass than the three of us combined, for all we know."

Chanyeol laughs hard at the ridiculousness of that statement. "Oh, Nini, you're funny." He tears up from laughing. "You hear that, Sehunnie?" He lightly smacks on Sehun's chest.

"Hmm." Sehun utters.

"You okay, man?" Baekhyun inquires. "You've barely said a peep."

"Yeah, sorry. Just a lot on my mind. Work stuff, you know." Sehun lies, as he shrugs off the thought of a certain someone. "Anyway, don't worry, Baek. We'll behave." He winks at his friend. "And, he gets laid more often than you think, Yeol. Don't let his dorky looks fool you." He adds with a smirk.

"Dorky looks?" Baekhyun is offended. "I'll have you know, people often confuse me for a model."

"Yeah, a child model." Chanyeol quips then high fives a cackling Jongin.

Baekhyun slaps Chanyeol right on the nose.

"Ow! Yah, can't you use your words, instead of physically assaulting me, you fucking coward?" Chanyeol chides.

The two bicker for a bit longer before they all slowly slip into silence, and wait for a catch. But, nothing.

Chanyeol sighs frustratedly. "Still feeling good, Baek?" He asks mockingly. 

"Good things come to those who practice patience." Baekhyun replies. 

Jongin snorts. "Your unceasing optimism makes me wanna throw up."

Suddenly, Jongin's fishing rod starts to tug. "Guys, guys, guys, I think I caught something. Fuck yeah. Eat shit, Byun Baekhyun." He begins to reel back excitedly, while Chanyeol loudly cheers for him, and Sehun simply sits and watches. However, the hook comes out of the water empty.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Jongin slumps back in defeat. "Man, fuck this shit! I'm done. Let's get out of here, guys."

"Oh yeah, fuck please. Let's leave." Chanyeol stands up and starts stretching his back.

"What the- no!" Baekhyun protests. "It's only been an hour."

"Yeah, that was long enough for me to get a sunburn." Chanyeol frowns and rubs his arms.

"We were supposed to spend the whole day here. What happened to needing an escape?" Baekhyun reminds them.

Jongin also stands up. "I think that was enough escapism for today."

Baekhyun shakes his head disapprovingly. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to get out of the bet."

The three men simply ignore him, and start to pack their belongings, and with much reluctance, Baekhyun does the same.

They start walking in the direction of the parked car, and Sehun notices Baekhyun sulking. He chuckles and places an arm over his shoulders. "Look on the bright side, you won't have to buy us drinks for a year."

"That wasn't gonna happen because I would've won the bet." Baekhyun says through gritted teeth.

"How about we shoot some hoops when we get back? To continue the bro time." Chanyeol suggests. "Don't worry, Baek. Your short ass can just sit it out, and watch us big boys do their thing. We won't judge."

Baekhyun scowls and kicks Chanyeol on the shin with immense force. 

Chanyeol hisses in pain. "The fuck?! Stop resorting to physical abuse, dickwad. That fucking hurt. Shins are fucking sensitive. That really hurt." He groans.

Jongin cackles, as he watches Chanyeol limp slightly the rest of the way. 

"You deserved it. Leave Baek alone." Sehun, who still has his arm on Baekhyun, scolds the taller. He ruffles Baekhyun's hair. "Cheer up." He tries to console. "How about this... I'll still accompany you to every art exhibit you attend, for the next twelve months and beyond if that's what you want. I can't make these idiots go, but I got you. If that's what you really wanted, all you needed to do was ask."

Sehun sometimes has the tendency to baby Baekhyun. It was no secret that he has a softer spot for the smaller. It has been this way ever since they were little. Baekhyun was a relatively quiet and shy child, and Sehun, being a head strong person even as a child, always took it upon himself to look out for the smaller. And, even though, Baekhyun slowly came out of his shell over the years as he grew older, Sehun still felt nurturing towards him. It remains unchanged even in adulthood. Anything Baekhyun wants, he gets. On rare occasions when Sehun fails to deliver, it is not from lack of trying. Sehun loves Chanyeol, Jongin and Baekhyun like brothers, but he feels for the smaller as someone would for a younger sibling. Even though, Baekhyun is only a few months younger than he is. 

And, Baekhyun is well aware of it. His lips quirk up a little, truly appreciative of the offer. "Ah, Sehunnie... always so considerate." he smiles at Sehun fondly. "You know, I don't wanna get too ahead of myself, but I genuinely feel like you'd kill for me if I asked you to." He jokes.

"That's because I would." Sehun states with no hint of playfulness. Although, he won't do it himself, he sure would hire someone to do it for him. Yes, it sounds messed up, but for Baekhyun to want someone dead means that person must have committed the most heinous of crimes, so Sehun would not feel too bad about it. 

"Then, can you take care of Yeol for me, please?"

"Do you want a quick death, or a prolonged torture session?"

Baekhyun smirks. "Do you even have to ask?"

Sehun pats his head. "Torture it is." They both break into a quiet laughter.

"You guys better not be talking about me." Chanyeol yells out, not actually having a clue about what is being discussed. 

Sehun decides to take a break from work, as Seulgi creeps into his mind again. The days are passing at snail's pace, and the VP cannot wait until he gets his hands on her. Sehun has not heard from the teacher, at all; and he, himself, refrained from making any contact. A part of him has thought of showing up to the teacher's home with coffee and snack. Surely, that is something she would appreciate. However, he shut the idea down immediately after thinking it, out of fear of coming across too eager, and that is definitely not the energy he wants to project. So, he settles on sending a casual text message. 

_Hey, how are you?_

The reply comes after two hours.

_Stressed._

Sehun can't help but feel a little disappointed. _That's it? That's all she has to say?_ He thinks. He then responds back.

_I'm sure. I'll leave you to it then._

The VP lets out a sigh. He realizes he has been borderline obsessive, and It is all very frustrating, he has to admit. But, it also, strangely, feels thrilling. Thinking about her feels like an adrenaline rush. He hates that it makes him restless, but he loves the dopamine spike that it gives him, so much more. He leans back on his swivel chair, and stares at the ceiling of his office for a moment, before closing his eyes. He begins to weave a fantasy with the woman of his desire being at the center of it all, of course. And, soon finds himself going deeper and deeper into it, while still holding onto a thread of reality that he can use to guide himself back to his senses. He just needs to make sure that he holds on to the thread tightly because if he loses his grip, he fears he might lose his sanity.


	8. Off Limits

Sehun enters Baekhyun's house holding what looks like a frame, which was wrapped in brown paper. 

"Is that for me?" asks Baekhyun, who was already in the company of Chanyeol and Jongin. 

"It sure is." Sehun replies with a smirk. 

Baekhyun walks up to him. "What is it?"

"Well, open it and find out." Sehun says. 

Baekhyun starts to rip off the paper. The item reveals itself to be a painting, and Baekhyun's eyes go wide. "Woah. No way. Is this a Kim Junmyeon?"

"The one and only."

"Who's Kim Junmyeon?" Jongin asks.

"He's a painter who specializes in pop art. I'm a big fan of his work." Baekhyun informs. "How'd you manage, Sehun. He rarely sells his work."

"I pulled some strings." Sehun says smugly. 

"I can't believe this." Baekhyun smiles brightly then gives Sehun a hug and pats his back. "Thanks a lot, man. I love it."

"Happy Birthday." Sehun says fondly.

"Wish you were this excited about the Rolex I gave you." Chanyeol scoffs. "Pretty sure that was more expensive than this painting."

"I didn't even get him anything." Jongin cackles shamelessly.

"No surprises there, Nini. You constantly prove to be a disappointment, as always. Especially, to your parents." Baekhyun teases then gets hit with a throw pillow by Jongin, in retaliation.

Chanyeol clasps his hands. "How about we start the pre-game?"

"Yes, please." Jongin chirps.

Seulgi rings the doorbell to Baekhyun's house. The latter had reached out to her a few days ago to invite her to his party. Even though, the teacher had been busy grading papers, she decided it would be a nice break from all the work. Most importantly, she would get to see Baekhyun. So, here she is standing at Baekhyun's front door with Hyejin by her side. She did not want to repeat the same mistake of going to a party alone, where she only knew one person. This time Hyejin was more than eager to accompany her friend.

The door opens to reveal the host himself. Baekhyun gives his usual boxy smile. "Welcome. C'mon in!"

"Hi." Seulgi greets him. "This is Hyejin." She motions at her friend.

"Hello Hyejin." Baekhyun shakes her hand. "Seulgi told me you were coming. I'm glad you were able to make it."

"Thank you for having me." Hyejin says. 

"Alright, let's get you two some drinks, yeah?"

Baekhyun leads the two to the bar. While, they wait for their drinks they begin to do small talks. 

"So Seulgi, you're done with the school year, correct?" Baekhyun asks.

"Technically, not yet. But by next week, we'll be officially closed. Can't wait." 

"I'm sure. Any fun plans for the summer?"

"No, not really. Not yet, at least."

They continue with their conversation, when a man approaches Baekhyun. "Happy Birthday, brother." 

Baekhyun smiles at the man. "Thanks, brother. Why don't you get yourself a drink. We'll catch up in a bit." The man nods and leaves. 

Seulgi stares at Baekhyun in shock. "It's your birthday?"

"Yeah." Baekhyun answers sheepishly. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanna make a big deal."

"C'mon now. I came completely empty handed." Seulgi pouts slightly.

"Oh please, don't worry about that. That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to make a big deal either."

Both Seulgi and Hyejin wish Baekhyun.

"Well, you'll have to let me treat you sometime." Seulgi insists.

"That is completely unnecessary."

"No, I insist."

"No, please."

"This one's a stubborn little thing." Hyejin interjects pointing at her friend. "So, it's useless to argue. Just accept defeat already."

"Exactly!" Seulgi agrees with her friend. 

Baekhyun chuckles. "Fine, fine. I concede. Anyway, come, I'll introduce you to some folks."

Baekhyun introduces the two ladies to a group of people, and soon everyone gets busy making conversations. A little later, Baekhyun excuses himself to chat with other guests. Then the group slowly begins to disperse. Hyejin finds an attractive man to flirt with, leaving Seulgi all by herself. She decides to walk around and take a look at the all the paintings on display.

"All by yourself again, I see." Seulgi turns to find Baekhyun standing behind her. 

"What can I say, I'm forever alone." She jokes. 

Baekhyun chuckles. "You like anything you see?" He says pointing at the paintings.

"Why? Can I take one with me?"

"Absolutely not." Baekhyun stresses, and they both laugh.

"Come with me."

Seulgi follows Baekhyun to the backyard. They walk past the garden to an empty gazebo. The two then situate themselves there. 

Baekhyun huffs "I needed some air." Baekhyun says.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Seulgi asks.

"I am. But, being the host can get stressful. Especially, when there's so many people. So, it's nice to get away for a bit." Baekhyun explains. "Don't worry, I'll be itching to go back inside soon."

"Gotcha. You have a beautiful home, by the way." Seulgi comments

"Oh, thank you."

"Did you design it?" 

Baekhyun chuckles. "No, I wish. This house was a graduation present from my parents. I did design this gazebo, though. Always wanted one. Think they're so romantic."

Seulgi's heart flutters ever so slightly. "Well, it's pretty."

Baekhyun nods. "Thanks. I'm really glad you came tonight."

Seulgi smiles. "Me too."

"You look beautiful, by the way." Baekhyun comments. 

Seulgi blushes furiously. She is grateful that the gazebo is dimly lit, or else Baekhyun would have noticed her flushed face. "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." She says shyly. 

"Thank you, but I'm sure I look like a peasant next to you."

Seulgi rolls eyes. "Stop. Anyway, how old did you turn?"

"25."

"You're younger than me. I turn 28 in August." Seulgi shares.

"Oh, should I call you noona? Or, ma'am maybe?" Baekhyun jokes.

Seulgi rolls her eyes again. "If you're so inclined to call me something other than my name, I prefer Your Highness, my peasant." She smirks.

Baekhyun laughs and soon a hush falls. But, it is a comfortable silence. One that Seulgi does not mind, at all.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you." Baekhyun says. 

"You're not." She smiles at the other. "The last thing you are is boring."

Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, I feel the same about you. I feel like I can talk to you for hours and not realize how much time passed by."

Seulgi's heart soars. They stare at each other intently in silence, and Seulgi thinks they are having a moment. At least, she hopes. 

"Listen Seulgi, I was wondering if you'd maybe want-"

"Seulgi?" Someone interrupts Baekhyun. 

Both he and Seulgi look up to find Sehun, standing only a few feet away from them, and Seulgi gulps.

_Sehun was busy socializing with people on the second floor balcony. He noticed a beautiful looking woman from across. Sehun smiled at her, and she smiled back invitingly. Sehun excused himself, and walked up to the woman. They struck up a conversation, and began flirting. Suddenly, an inebriated Jongin appeared asking Sehun if he had seen Baekhyun because it was time to cut the cake. Sehun actually hadn't seen the birthday boy for a while now. He volunteered to look for him because Jongin was too drunk to do much anyway. Sehun excused himself from the woman, and told her that he would come back for her._

_He never did._

_He started scouring the house. With no luck, he stepped outside to the backyard. He scanned through the people out there before landing his eyes on the gazebo. He noticed two people were sitting there. It was too dark for Sehun to make out who the two were. So, he walked slowly towards them, hoping one of them to be Baekhyun. As he got closer, he realized one of them was indeed his friend. But, he couldn't identify the other figure, as their back was facing him. But, he could tell it was a woman. Sehun internally smirked at the thought of Baekhyun trying to get inside someone's pants tonight. What Sehun was not expecting was, when he was merely a few feet away from them, for the woman to be Seulgi. His Seulgi, of all people._

_He frowned at the two. "Seulgi?" He called out, utterly flabbergasted._

"Se-Sehun?" Seulgi manages to say, absolutely shocked.

Sehun moves closer. "What are you doing here?"

Both Seulgi and Baekhyun stand up. "Oh my, I completely forgot you two knew each other. I guess I'm getting old." Baekhyun jokes. 

"How the fuck do you two know each other?" Sehun asks. 

"Language, Sehunnie." Baekhyun teases his friend. "We actually met at Siwon's party, where you rudely abandoned her." Baekhyun tsks. 

"You guys are friends?" Seulgi asks.

"Yes. Childhood friends, actually." Baekhyun informs.

 _Fuck_. Seulgi is internally freaking out. She thought Sehun was someone Baekhyun casually knew of. From the way the latter mentioned the former that night at the party, made it seem like he was not a fan of the other. So, she did not expect them to be friends. And, she DEFINITELY did not expect them to be childhood friends. The sudden revelation, that the man she was completely smitten over was best friends with the man she was fucking, is making her light-headed.

"I see." Seulgi utters as she breaks into a sweat.

"So, you guys became such great friends after just one meeting? Must have been one hell of a conversation." Sehun says, while his eyes bore into Seulgi.

"Actually, funny story. After that night, one day, we randomly ran into each other. We ended up hanging out that day. Maybe it was fate." Baekhyun remarks smiling at Seulgi.

Sehun clenches his fists. Nails digging into his palms. "And, I didn't come up in the conversation even once?" Sehun questions. 

"You're not as important as you might think, Sehun." Baekhyun jokes. "Anyway, did you need something?"

"Chanyeol and Jongin are looking for you to cut the cake." Sehun replies.

Baekhyun sighs. "Don't you guys think I'm a little too old to cut cakes on birthdays?"

"Then don't." Sehun hisses. "I can throw it away if you want."

"Woah, woah." Baekhyun utters while laughing. "No need to take it so personally. I'll do it for you, Sehunnie. Let's go." He then turns to Seulgi. "Hope you like cake?" He asks.

"Hmm." Seulgi gives a small smile. 

She follows the two men inside. Baekhyun cuts his cake, and everyone is clapping and laughing, except for Sehun and Seulgi.

Seulgi simply stands there, trying to think of a way to disclose to Baekhyun the true nature of her and Sehun's relationship. But, she worries that will deter Baekhyun from pursuing anything with her. And, who could blame him? Who would readily want to date someone who's been sleeping with their best friend? _Fucking hell! Why is this happening?_ Seulgi mentally groans. 

Meanwhile, Sehun is staring at her, livid. When he saw Seulgi with Baekhyun, sitting at such close proximity, his first instinct was to pull her away from his friend. But, restrained himself because he knew there was no way he could justify such an action. He has so many questions. _What is she doing here? Why did Baekhyun invite her? Does he like her? Worse, does Seulgi like him? No, no that can't be. She can't like Baekhyun. She's not **allowed** to like Baekhyun. _He decides to have a word with Seulgi. But, as he is about to approach her, a familiar looking woman drags her towards a group of people. _Fuck._ Sehun frustratedly walks to the bar, and orders a drink. The woman he was talking with earlier, shows up from nowhere.

"Hey, you didn't forget about me now, did you?" She says with a playful smirk.

Sehun frowns at her. "Actaully, I did. Now, fuck off."

The woman's face falls instantly. She scowls and curses at Sehun before strutting away. 

Sehun takes a swig of his drink. _This is going to be a long night._

Seulgi sighs, still contemplating on how to go about her current situation. She is alone, again. This time Hyejin is flirting with Chanyeol, having completely forgotten about the man from earlier. Seulgi decides she needs some water, so she starts to walk in the direction of the kitchen, when out of nowhere, Sehun grabs her wrist and drags her upstairs. 

"Sehun, what the hell? Where are you taking me?" 

Sehun doesn't respond. He takes Seulgi to an empty hallway, pushes her against the wall before diving in for a sloppy kiss. 

Seulgi struggles a little. "Sehun, stop."

Sehun doesn't stop. He moves his lips down to the other's neck, and sucks on it. 

"Sehun, not right now." Seulgi voices, when suddenly the door to one of the rooms open, and to Seulgi's horror, it is Baekhyun who steps out.

Baekhyun takes a look at their somewhat comprising position, with smudged lipstick around both of their mouths. He then blinks awkwardly. "Sehun, what did I say?"

The said man chuckles and grabs Seulgi's hips possessively, making a show of it for Baekhyun. "Sorry man, got carried away."

"Whatever. Just take it elsewhere." Baekhyun says in an irritated tone. He then takes a glance at an utterly embarrassed Seulgi. There was a look of disappointment in his eyes. Then he quickly looks away, and leaves.

Seulgi's stomach turns. She feels like vomiting. Things ended with Baekhyun even before it began. She pushes off Sehun, and starts to walk away. 

"Where are you going?" Sehun asks.

"Home." Seulgi barks.

"Let's go to my place." Sehun suggests.

"I don't think so." Seulgi walks around looking for Hyejin. She takes her phone out from her purse to message her friend, only to find a few missed calls, and a text message notification from the said friend. 

_Hey, I just left with Chanyeol. He was in a hurry, and I couldn't find you anywhere. Please, don't be mad. Text me back as soon as you see this. Love you._

Seulgi groans, and proceeds to walk out. 

"What's wrong?" Sehun follows her outside. "Let me give you a ride, at least."

"Will you just stop following me?" Seulgi yells at the other. 

"You're mad." Sehun says.

"Of course, I'm fucking mad." She speaks through clenched jaws. "What the fuck was that earlier?"

Sehun sighs. "I'm sorry." He was not sorry. Far from it. "I just got carried away." That is a lie. He did it on purpose to show Baekhyun that Seulgi was not available, in case his friend was trying to court her. 

"I kept telling you to stop, but you just kept ignoring me." Seulgi says in a disappointed tone.

"I know." Sehun averts his eyes. "God, I feel like such a dick. I am so ashamed right now." He feigns remorse. "I'm so sorry. This behaviour will not repeat itself. I promise you."

"Fine, whatever." Seulgi mutters. "Now leave me alone."

"How are you getting home?"

"I'm calling a taxi."

"Let me give you a ride."

"No, thank you."

"Please? I'll take you straight home, I swear."

Seulgi looks at Sehun, contemplating before reluctantly accepting the offer. 

Seulgi was adamant about going home. But, somehow Sehun managed to change her mind. So now, she finds herself in Sehun's home, in his bed, under his body, moaning shamelessly, as he fucks her. 

"Nggh, yes. Oh, god." Seulgi mewls.

"Yeah? You like that?" Sehun purrs. "Fuck, you feel so good. I fucking missed this so much."

And, just like that, Sehun continues to fuck Seulgi into oblivion. 

Later, as Seulgi sleeps, Sehun sends a quick text message to Chanyeol. 

_Thanks again for taking care of Hyejin._

He then leans against the headboard, while his mind races possessively. 

_You're over thinking it, Sehun. Seulgi doesn't like Baekhyun._

_She can't like Baekhyun._

_In fact, she can't like anyone._

_I can't let her like anyone._

_I won't let her._

A sudden realization hit Sehun.

_I'll make her mine._

_Yes, so she can't be with anyone else._

Sehun looks at the sleeping woman next to him with new found determination.

_She'll only belong to me._


	9. Venus

Seulgi groans loudly. "I just want to drink the pain away."

Hyejin hands her a glass of wine and sits next to her, holding her own glass. She then rubs her friend's back in order to comfort her. 

Seulgi takes a sip of her wine. "I really liked him, Jin. What if he was the one?" She says referring to Baekhyun.

"The concept of 'the one' is ridiculous. Soulmates are not real, Seul." Hyejin states.

Seulgi grimaces at her friend. "I know you think I'm being dramatic because I've only met the guy like three times, but there were sparks, I'm telling you. Massive ones, and they were flying all over. I know he felt it too. I could tell." She sighs defeatedly. "Didn't even get to kiss him. Bet he's a great kisser. With those lips... he has to be."

"Sheesh, you got it bad."

Seulgi nods sadly. "I truly do. Ugh, why do I even bother having any expectations? As we both know, I have zero luck when it comes to love."

"Hey, you have every right to have such expectations. Just because you haven't met that special someone yet, doesn't mean you won't in the future." Hyejin says in a comforting tone.

"I'm not getting any younger. I'm pushing 30. It'll only go downhill from here."

Hyjein rolls her eyes. "Shut up. You're still young. Speak like that in front of an 80-year old, and you'll probably get beaten to a pulp with a walking cane."

Seulgi chuckles sadly. "Let's face it, I'm just fucking unlovable."

"Nope, we're not doing that, bitch." Hyejin scolds her friend. "Just because you're not married with two kids just yet, doesn't make you unlovable. I hate it when you think like that. I love you. I love you like a sister. Does that not mean anything to you?" She asked in a hurt tone.

Seulgi shakes her head. "Of course, it does. It means everything to me."

"Then stop spewing the unlovable bullshit at me."

"I'm sorry." Seulgi looks down at the floor. "I'm being ridiculous, I know. I walk around town acting like I don't need a man when in truth I've been waiting for that great big love, hand, and foot. I thought I'd have it by now, but I don't, and it makes me think there must be something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Lee Seulgi." Hyejin says with conviction. "You're an absolutely gorgeous being with a bomb pussy. But, most importantly, you're the most compassionate, considerate, and charming person I know. If those are not lovable qualities then I don't know what is. You just haven't met someone compatible, yet."

Seulgi looks at Hyejin with gratitude and squeezes her hand. "Thank you. But, I have a serious question: how do you know if I have a bomb pussy?"

"Babe, you emit so much bomb pussy energy, it's impossible to miss. Trust me." Hyejin assures. 

Seulgi breaks into a chuckle. "You truly are my best friend." She rests her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Seul?" Hyejin mutters, and Seulgi responds with a hum. "What if you already have someone in your life, but you're failing to see it?" 

Seulgi furrows her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Sehun."

Seulgi's head shoots up to look at Hyejin, and she begins to laugh. "Oh Jin, you're hilarious. Mine and Sehun's relationship is purely sex. It's as shallow as it gets."

"Plenty of friends with benefits arrangements turn into serious relationships."

"Not when that 'friend' is Oh Sehun. That guy is not boyfriend material. Men like him, who are young, rich, and good looking, are only interested in fucking around until they reach middle age. That's when they finally decide to settle down with women half their age, who argue about the terms of the prenup before the wedding cuz them gold diggers gotta secure their financial future for when they decide they've put up with shriveled up dicks long enough and end the marriage." Seulgi rants. "Besides, he's just not it for me."

Hyejin gives an amused look. "Young, rich and handsome... those also describe Baekhyun, don't they?"

Seulgi smiles fondly at the thought of the said man. "Baekhyun is an exception." 

"How can you be so sure? He might be the biggest fuckboy out of them all, for all you know." Hyejin argues. 

Seulgi pouts. "You're just saying that to make me get over him."

Hyejin quirks an eyebrow. "That doesn't make it any less plausible."

"Don't ruin Baekhyun for me, Jin!" Seulgi whines.

"I'm afraid he's already ruined for you."

"Thanks for the bitter reminder." Seulgi sighs sadly. "Whatever, how about we binge watch something, and drink ourselves to numbness?" She suggests.

"Why not? It's part of my nightly ritual anyway."

On their very first encounter, what drew Sehun to Seulgi the most was her effortless confidence with which she had interacted with him. Not that Sehun has not come across confident women apart from her, because he has. Many times. But, in his experience, those women still felt the need to unnecessarily oversell themselves. Although, it was never a deal breaker. But, Seulgi—she made no such effort to market herself to Sehun. In fact, it almost seemed she expected Sehun to sell himself to her _,_ without being demanding about it. That kind of confidence was something Sehun has not witnessed in others he has previously encountered, and it was so utterly attractive. Add to that—her obvious physical appeal, and their inflammable chemistry in bed, and Sehun was unwittingly hooked. Over time, in his eyes, Seulgi becomes the figure of an idealized woman that represents raw beauty, sensuality, and pleasure. An object of pure desire. An almost mythical being that he now must acquire. This image of her drives a growing need in Sehun to own her because only he is worthy of it. No one else.

Sehun wants only his tongue to swipe over the seam of those delicate lips. Only he should be allowed to smell the lingering scent of coconut body wash on that soft and supple skin. Only he can feel her tight, warm walls wrapped around his throbbing cock, while his hands slide up and down the curve of her waist. Only he can listen to those melodic sounds of pleasure coming out her mouth, as she gets pounded into a state of sheer bliss. Only he should be able to witness the lithe body bounce on top of him. These images help Sehun tip closer to the edge, as he increases the pace of his ministrations on his hard member. Soon, spurts of white ribbons shoot out of his cock, landing on his bare chest and some in his hands. Sehun breathes erratically as he slowly opens his eyes, slipping out of his erotic fantasy which invaded his mind upon waking up. He looks at the clock to make sure he is not running late on his morning routine. Once, his breathing steadies, he gets up and hops in the shower. There, under the treatment of warm water flowing over him, he ponders exactly how he will ensure his ownership over the object of his burning desire.

"I'm excited about the movie. It looked to be quite funny. Did you check out the link to the trailer I sent you?" Seulgi asks Sehun.

"I did. Looked very promising." Sehun replies. Truthfully, he has no interest in the movie.

After much deliberation for the past few days, Sehun came to the conclusion that he needed to form a more significant bond with Seulgi. One that will go beyond just sex. Something more romantic in nature. It seems to be the most plausible way to ensure she stays only by his side, and not mingle with other men. Basically, he needs to make her fall for him, and he is willing to put forth all the necessary work to achieve that goal. Sehun admits to the sheer stupidity of such a plan, but the alternative would be to lock her up somewhere; away from others' reach, which is obviously not pragmatic.

An attempt at getting closer to Seulgi means spending quality time with her that doesn't solely involve shedding of clothes. Hence, here they are, on their way to the movies. Sehun presented the idea as a casual hangout. He did not want to dive straight in and openly ask her out on a date out of fear that she might refuse because Sehun is well aware of the fact that Seulgi is not romantically interested in him. Not yet, at least. So, he needs to be tactical with his approach. 

"I was worried you might be against the idea of watching a rom-com. I'm glad you were down for it." Seulgi remarks.

"I like all types of movies. As long as they're well written, I don't care about the genre." Sehun lies. He does detest the romantic-comedy genre. Sehun is quite selective with his choice in movies, and he usually opts for art-house cinemas. However, Seulgi suggested this particular movie with a lot of enthusiasm, so Sehun had to agree to it. After all, he is trying to woo the woman.

"I feel the same way." Seulgi voices.

They arrive at the theater a little late, and Seulgi shares her worries over missing the beginning of the movie.

"But, I want popcorn." She whines when Sehun suggests they skip the snacks since there is a line at the concession.

"Why don't you go in then, and I'll get the snacks." Sehun offers.

"But, then you'll miss out on the start."

Sehun chuckles. "It's okay. Not a big deal."

"You sure?" 

"Yes. Just go. I'll come find you in a bit." 

Seulgi grins. "Okay! Get me a large diet coke, as well. Please and thank you!" She says before marching towards the hall.

As Sehun stands in line, he admits to himself he feels a little strange. He is not used to going on such wholesome dates. Not that he could officially call it a date. The last time he took a girl out to the movies was in college. He didn't even like her very much, and he was bored out of his mind the entire duration of the date; except for the last hour or so, which was spent doing the deed. Since then, Sehun decided he would no longer waste his time or energy on taking girls out to these kinds of boring dates in order to get into their pants. But, here he is now doing just that, even though, funnily, he already has free access to the woman's pants. 

Sehun actually ends up enjoying the movie. It had its cliched moments, but it was fairly well made, and the humor was right up his alley. What he didn't enjoy though were the recurring slaps to his arm that kept coming his way whenever Seulgi broke into a laugh, as a result of something funny occurring during a scene.

"That was pretty good." Sehun says as they step out of the hall.

"Man, I almost peed my pants during the park scene from laughing so hard." Seulgi comments. "Speaking of which, I need to go to the bathroom." 

"Again?!" Sehun asks in a surprised tone. "You went four times already during the movie."

Seulgi looks at him sheepishly. "The large size soda was a mistake, and I have a small bladder."

"Yeah, no shit." Sehun shakes his head. "Go, I'll wait."

Later, on the car ride, Sehun suggests they go get dinner. They settle on a burger joint. As soon as they get there, Seulgi excuses herself to go to the bathroom, again. Much to Sehun's astonishment. 

"My god, woman." Sehun voices upon Seulgi's return from the bathroom. "You're definitely setting some record."

"Stop." Seulgi pouts. 

A server approaches their table to take their orders. Seulgi ends her order with, "And, I would also like a small diet coke, please."

"Actually..." Sehun interjects. "Cross out the diet coke, please. She doesn't need it." He then motions for the server to leave.

"What the hell?" Seulgi protests.

"Are you insane? You can't possibly think you're body can handle more liquid at this time." Sehun argues.

"Who are you to step on my happiness like that?" Seulgi grumbles.

"Your voice of reason, clearly." Sehun replies.

"Your voice of reason, clearly." Seulgi repeats mockingly. 

"How old are you, again?" Sehun teases, and Seulgi flips him off.

She sighs and stares into the distance. "Oh, diet coke, my love, how I long for you. I wish to put my lips in your coldness and feel the light delicious burning of the carbonation as you flow through my orifice. Your elixir setting fire to my insides, rejuvenating me—body and soul. But, I mustn't fret. We shall reunite soon, in the presence of the glowing pale light of a full moon." She then looks at Sehun with contempt. "And, in the absence of this sadist, who enjoys nothing more than human suffering." She finishes

Sehun looks at Seulgi, perplexed. "What are you blabbering about?"

"It's my love letter to diet coke, isn't it obvious?" She replies condescendingly.

"I'm starting to worry about you. I think you're losing your mind."

"Yes, from a broken heart. Diet coooke!" Seulgi calls out in a dramatic fashion, feigning anguish.

Sehun chuckles and shakes his head. He should find Seulgi disconcerting right now, but he doesn't. In fact, he finds her silliness rather charming. Tonight, Seulgi seems different from Sehun's usual image of her. She does not seem like some mythical entity. She seems more human. A girl next door, who's unassuming and a little childlike. Not something to be owned, but rather, someone to be cherished. She is so delightfully endearing, and it's driving Sehun crazy because he finds this version of her just as desirable. 

"Earth to Sehun." Seulgi snaps her fingers before Sehun's face.

The latter comes out of his musing. "What?"

"You zoned out. Is the hunger getting to you?"

"Probably." Sehun stares blankly at Seulgi. She gives him a small innocent smile, and he cannot hold back. He leans forward over the table to plant a chaste kiss on Seulgi's lips before retreating back.

The teacher gets taken aback by this sudden action. "What was that for?"

Sehun simply shrugs casually as a response. As the two silently wait for their food to arrive, Sehun's mind busies itself with concerns that in the process of trying to get Seulgi to form feelings for him, he might end up going even deeper with his own feelings for her. Feelings that he does not yet fully understand, but worries might prove detrimental in the long run. He mentally groans. He's overthinking, again. 

_Get a hold of yourself, Sehun._


	10. Good Boy

Seulgi is busy organizing all the materials that are needed for tomorrow when her cell-phone rings. 

"Make it quick, I'm a busy woman." She answers.

 _"Please, you're literally on vacation."_

"How can I help you, Sehun?"

_"Let's do something tomorrow since it's a Saturday."_

"I can't tomorrow, sorry."

 _"Having fun without me? How dare you."_ Sehun teases.

"Well, I'll pick my kids over you any day."

_"Kids? What kids? What have you been hiding all this time?"_

Seulgi chuckles. "I'm going to an orphanage tomorrow for volunteer work."

_"Why?"_

Seulgi furrows her eyebrows. "Umm... because I want to?"

_"Didn't know you were such a Mother Theresa type."_

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

_"Are you going by yourself?"_

"Yep."

_"Okay, I'll tag along."_

Seulgi frowns. "What?"

_"I'll go with you. I can help you with whatever it is you'd be doing."_

"Why?" Seulgi says in a surprised tone.

 _"Umm... because I want to?"_ Sehun says imitating Seulgi's tone when she said those same words just moments ago.

"Let me get this straight, you willingly want to go to an orphanage to do volunteer work with me?"

_"Yes. I have nothing better to do anyway."_

"Sehun, I don't think it's a good idea. It's not exactly your scene. You're gonna hate it, trust me."

_"You're making it sound like it's a hell hole. I'm sure I'll be fine."_

Seulgi purses her lips. "Are you sure?"

_"A hundred percent."_

Seulgi isn't convinced it's something Sehun could handle. "Okay." She agrees reluctantly. "But, you're not allowed to complain at any point, and you can't rush me."

_"I would never. I'll pick you up then?"_

"Yes, 9 AM?"

_"See you then."_

Sehun drums his fingers over the steering wheel, as he waits for Seulgi. He is not too keen on this plan. He had a long list of activities he could have picked to entertain himself. Instead, he chose to accompany Seulgi to an orphanage because he saw it as an opportunity to get closer to her. This wooing process is becoming exhausting for Sehun, but he refuses to give up. He then sees Seulgi approaching his car. He unlocks the doors and watches Seulgi place a couple of shopping bags in the back.

"What's all this?" Sehun inquires.

"Art supplies." The teacher replies as she climbs in the front seat. "We'll be doing some arts and crafts. Isn't it exciting?"

Sehun would rather get shot in the head. "Yeah, sounds like a lot of fun." He starts up the engine, and steps on the gas.

Sehun regrets his decision. He probably never regretted anything more in his life. There are too many kids, and many of them are loud, unruly, and just plain insufferable. Sehun is convinced that they are all spawns of Satan. He stares at Seulgi, who is trying to do crafts with any participating children, all the while, trying to manage the disruptive ones. She is putting her elementary school teaching experience to work here and doing a great job. She is truly impressive, but Sehun contemplates if she's worth it. No one's worth this much torture, he argues in his head. Sehun can proudly admit he is excellent at the art of 'fake-it-till-you-make-it'. So, here he is, attempting to do crafts with a few children with an unfaltering smile. 

"You okay?" Seulgi asks him.

"Why? Am I making a fool of myself?" Sehun asks.

"No, you're doing good. Better than I expected, actually." She gives him an impressed smile. 

Sehun doesn't know why, but his heart slightly warms at Seulgi's words. Just like some of the kids here, who beam when you tell them that they're doing a good job. He also smirks internally knowing that he's getting the results he's been working for; which is impressing the teacher. 

"Am I being a good boy, teacher?" Sehun asks playfully.

Seulgi chuckles. "The best boy."

Sehun's mind immediately goes to the gutter. He wonders if he'll get a reward for being such a good boy. Head, maybe? Then he feels a tug on the sleeve of his shirt, which pulls him out of the gutter. It is one of the kids that is sitting next to him, trying to show his progress at making a pony. It was not the right time to be thinking about such things, Sehun realizes. He smiles at the child and gives him compliments and words of encouragement. Sehun was hating every bit of this experience.

After what feels like forever, Seulgi finally decides to wrap things up. Sehun internally releases a sigh of relief. With his help, the teacher gathers her things, bids the children goodbye and walks out of the room. Sehun follows her out and sees a woman approaching them.

"Are you done, dear?" She asks Seulgi. 

"Yes, Mrs. Cho. Done for the day. I'll be back on Tuesday." Seulgi informs.

"That's good, my child. You know I look forward to the summers because I get to see more of you. It's always so good to see you, and see that you're doing well." The woman then directs her attention to Sehun. "And, who is this gentleman? I saw him earlier working with the children alongside you."

"Oh, this my friend, Sehun. Sehun, this is Mrs. Cho. She's one of the social workers here."

"Hello, ma'am." Sehun greets her.

"Oh hello. You're quite the tall one." She jokes and Sehun smiles bashfully. "Thank you so much for dedicating your time with the children today, Sehun-sshi. We appreciate any and all volunteer work."

"That's no problem. They are such lovely children, I had a pleasant time." Sehun gives her the fakest polite smile one can muster. 

After a bit more small talk, they say their goodbyes to the social worker, and step out of the building. Sehun begins walking in the direction of the parking lot when Seulgi stops him.

"Hey, you mind if we sit in the garden for a bit? It's beautiful out today." 

Even though, Sehun would rather get away from this wretched place, he nodded.

The two sit under a large tree, and Seulgi takes a deep breath, seemingly taking in the fresh air. 

"You were quite impressive today." Seulgi says.

Sehun looks around then points to himself. "Who? Me?" 

Seulgi giggles. "Yes, you!"

Sehun smiles. "How did I impress you?"

"You were surprisingly gentle and patient with the kids."

"Credit goes to you. You gave me all the quiet and timid ones."

"Still. I, for sure, was expecting you to run away in the middle of it all."

Oh, Sehun definitely wanted to, on so many occasions. But, he is not going to ruin it by admitting it. "Thanks." 

Seulgi then directs her attention to a few children running around in the small park next to the garden.

"So, you do this often?" Sehun asks. 

"During the summer, yes, since I have so much time. During school year, it's more sparse."

"What made you want to start volunteering here, to begin with?"

Seulgi looks at Sehun with a small smile. "I grew up here."

Sehun's expression drops in an instant.

Seulgi chuckles. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Sehun shakes his head. "I-I, uh, sorry. Just wasn't expecting that answer."

"You're fine. I would react the same way, I guess. What else are you supposed to do when someone drops something like that? Sorry, I made the energy awkward now."

"No. No, absolutely not. I mean, yeah, I'm kind of processing it. But please, don't apologize."

They both fall silent, and Sehun isn't quite sure what to say, or how to react. But, the silence was too uncomfortable, so he decided to speak.

"Do you mind if I ask a few questions about it?"

Seulgi shakes her head. "Not at all."

"How old were you?"

"When my parents abandoned me here? I was one."

"Did you not get adopted?"

"I did actually when I was six. But, they relinquished their rights after a few months, and I was returned. Never again after that. Was in the system until I was turned 18."

Sehun's heart clenches. "Have you never tried looking for your biological parents?"

"Nah, never really saw a point in that."

Seulgi seems so nonchalant about it. But, Sehun guesses one kind of has to be immune to it to some degree. What other choice do they have? "I'm sorry, Seulgi." Sehun says staring at the ground. Unable to say anything else. What can he say? _I feel your pain? I know how it feels?_ Because he doesn't. He grew up with both parents, who loved him immensely. Spoiled him, and gave him a life of luxury. Sehun can't comprehend anything that Seulgi might have been through.

She must have sensed his discomfort. "Hey, it's okay. Don't feel sorry for me. I turned out just fine. A lot of people in my shoes end up in really bad situations, Sehun. I pretty much came out unscathed. I was smart, so I was able to go to college with a scholarship. I got my degree. I have a career. I'd say I turned out more than just fine, don't you think?" She smiles at him.

Sehun nods. "You turned out great. You should be proud of yourself."

"I am." The orphan smiles. 

Another prolonged silence falls upon them. Sehun wonders how Seulgi is able to come back to this place, again and again, without feeling any kind of distress? If it were Sehun, himself, he would have never set foot back in here. 

"Alright, wanna leave?" Seulgi asks after a few moments pass.

"Yeah, let's go." If Sehun wanted to desperately leave earlier, after hearing Seulgi's story, he wanted it even more now. 

The drive back is completely silent. Sehun's mind is still occupied with the shocking piece of information Seulgi provided him with earlier. He suddenly feels intense anger towards the pathetic people who dared to abandon their daughter. Sehun wanted to hurt them in every way possible. Maybe they had valid reasons for giving up on their child, but that still did not make him want to destroy them any less.

"You're gonna get pre-mature wrinkles if you continue to keep that face." Seulgi jokes referring to Sehun's grimace laced expression. 

Sehun relaxes his facial muscles. "Sorry, wasn't aware I was making a face." He then thinks about how well Seulgi indeed grows up to be. She had so much working against her, but she fought against the odds and made something out of her life. It was so commendable. He has always been in awe of her beauty, and now Sehun can't help but be in awe of her as a person. The woman just keeps getting better.

They go back to Sehun's place, where the two prepare to unwind. They get settled in the living room, and Sehun begins to shuffle through channels on the television, trying to search for something to watch. Suddenly, Seulgi moves from her place and gets on her knees in front of Sehun. At first, Sehun is confused as to what she is trying to do, but he finds an answer soon when he sees her reaching out for his pant zipper.

"How about I give you a reward for being such a good boy today?" She purrs.

This was exactly what Sehun had wanted earlier, and he would happily jump at the offer. However, much to his own surprise, he simply no longer felt the need.

He gently grabs Seulgi's wrist and pushes it away. "Actually, I'm not in the mood. Can we just chill, instead?"

"Oh. O-okay, yeah, sure." Seulgi says, while trying to compose herself. She gets up and sits back up on the couch, leaving a big gap between her and Sehun. Sehun continues to quietly shuffle through the channels. After a few minutes go by and she speaks. "I'm sorry if I imposed myself here tonight. I totally get it if you wanna be alone right now. I'll just go home."

Sehun looks at her perplexed. "What are you talking about?" Then it dawns on him. Seulgi probably feels rejected.

She has revealed a big piece of information about herself to Sehun, and he reacted by barely speaking to her and then rejecting her sexual advances. Sehun has never turned down Seulgi's advances. Then continued with his silent treatment, even though it was not intentional. Of course, she feels rejected. Sehun mentally curses at himself.

He lays down halfway, and motions to Seulgi. "Come here."

"Where?" Seulgi asks looking confused. 

Sehun huffs out and reaches out for the other. He pulls her in and lays her on top of him. Seulgi's expression relays sheer bewilderment, and Sehun thinks it's the cutest thing. "Comfy?" 

"I thought you didn't like cuddling." Seulgi states timidly. 

"You talk too much." Sehun deadpans. "Now, help me pick something." He motions at the T.V.

They finally pick something to watch. After the initial stiffness, Seulgi slowly relaxes on top of Sehun. The latter sets the remote away, shrouds his arms over Seulgi's back, and starts playing with her hair gently. After some time passes, there's no movement from Seulgi, and Sehun only hears shallowed breathing coming out of her. She has fallen asleep. Sehun turns off the T.V. and wiggles slightly in order to get into a more comfortable position. Seulgi stirs a little as a result, but remains asleep. Sehun then closes his own eyes and relaxes. He could use a nap too. It has been a long day.

When Seulgi returns to the orphanage on Tuesday, she is approached by Mrs. Cho in the hallway. "Hello, my child. No Sehun-sshi with you today?"

Seulgi nods her head. "No, just me."

"Oh, I wanted to thank him in person. Oh well."

"Thank him for what?"

"For the donation."

Seulgi looks at the social worker quizically. "Donation?"

"You don't know? His assistant reached out to us yesterday, inquiring about making donations. Imagine my shock when I found out your friend Sehun is the Vice President of Oh Industries and a member of the illustrious Oh family." Mrs. Cho looked so stunned.

Seulgi chuckles sheepishly. She, herself, sometimes forgets that little detail about his 'friend'.

"Anyway, they later sent out a check for 100 million won." 

"Oh wow." Seulgi utters.

"Yes, how generous of him." The social worker says with much fondness. "I am so glad you're in the company of such a wonderful man. He must be a good friend to you, I'm sure."

All the teacher can do is smile and nod. Seulgi and Sehun are far from being good friends. In fact, could she even call themselves friends? What are they? They did start as sex buddies, but lately, they have also been spending time doing non-sexual things, as well. Maybe they can be labeled as acquaintances?

"Anyway, I'll stop blabbing now. Please, relay my utmost gratitude to Sehun-sshi."

"I will." 

As Seulgi walks down the hall, she processes what she just learned. Lately, she's been seeing a different side to the multi-millionaire. A side that Seulgi could've never guessed for the man to possess, but one that has been pleasant to witness. A small smile etches on the teacher's face. It seems there's more to Oh Sehun than meets the eye. 


	11. Parasite

Sehun punches in the code and pushes the door open. After he enters the home, he goes straight in for the minibar. As he pours himself a drink he hears footsteps coming from the stairway.

"Do you not know how to ring the doorbell?" Baekhyun says as he comes down the stairs.

"And, why would I do that when I have the key code?" Sehun shrugs. 

"I gave you guys the code for emergencies. Not to treat my place like it's public property." Baekhyun chides.

"Why, you hiding something in here?"

"I could be." 

"Oh please, you have no secrets. You're too bland for that." Sehun smirks.

"Not only you barge into my home uninvited, but you have the gall to insult me while in it." Baekhyun says with a blank expression. "And, it's noon. A little too early for alcohol, don't you think?"

"How else do you expect me to enjoy your company?"

"Why are you here?" Baekhyun deadpans.

"I just wanted to come and visit my favorite person in this whole entire world." Sehun flashes a charming smile.

"Your flattery won't work when you just hurled insults at me." Baekhyun walks to the living room and takes a seat. "Pour me one, will you?"

"Thought it was too early."

"What can I say, you're a bad influence."

Sehun chuckles and pours a drink for Baekhyun as well. He hands Baekhyun his glass and takes a seat across from him.

"Seriously, what brings you here? Haven't seen you since my birthday." Baekhyun asks as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, been busy with stuff. But, I missed my favorite person, so here I am."

Baekhyun snorts and shakes his head. "Sticking to that bullshit, I see." 

Sehun gasps. "What? It's true!"

"Well, don't tell Chanyeol."

"I think he's known for a while and has accepted it a long time ago. Speaking of the monster, he's planning something tonight... you in?"

"Nah. I had a hectic week. I just wanna stay home and be lazy."

"Oh, c'mon, it's Saturday night. Bet you haven't done anything fun since your birthday party."

"You're the one to speak. Jongin was telling me—well, more like complaining about how, lately, you've been refusing all of his and Chanyeol's invitations. He said you weren't fun anymore."

"Not all, and just because I'm not having fun with them doesn't mean I'm not having fun, period." 

Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow. "Yeah? Doing what?"

"A lady." Sehun smirks. 

"A lady? Just one?" Baekhyun asks to confirm.

"Just the one." Sehun smiles sheepishly.

"A lady with whom Oh Sehun would rather spend time over his friends? Must be a special one."

Sehun nods. "She is."

"Woah, has my dear Sehunnie finally found the one?"

The said person chuckles. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Well, I would love to meet this _special_ person. I wanna witness the specialness."

Sehun takes a sip of his drink. "You already have."

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows. "I have?" He looks at Sehun with what could only be described as a perplexed curiosity.

Sehun smiles mischievously. "Wanna take a guess?" He tries to read Baekhyun's expression. Surely, he must know who he's speaking of. But, Baekhyun's expression remains puzzled, Either he really has no clue as to whom it could be, or he's playing dumb. The idea of it being the latter does not sit well with Sehun. Maybe he doesn't want it to be _her_? "No guesses?" 

Baekhyun simply responds with a shrug. 

"It's Seulgi." Sehun states with a restrained smile.

Baekhyun's expression is unreadable, at first. Then a moment later he smiles widely. "Well, I'll be damned. She seems like a great gal. I'm happy for you." He nods before taking a big swig of his drink. 

Sehun looks at his own glass. "Are you?"

"What? Happy?"

Sehun nods lightly.

Baekhyun laughs at that. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

Sehun cocks his head. "I don't know, at your birthday party I kinda got the feeling you might have a thing for her. Considering you invited her when you barely knew her." He does not know what kind of an answer he is expecting. Although, he genuinely wishes to learn about Baekhyun's true feelings for Seulgi, he is not sure what he would do, or how he would react if hears an answer he does not like. He smiles at Baekhyun, nonetheless. He doesn't want to seem threatening, or worse, insecure. 

"Ah." The architect nods. "You might be on to something." 

Sehun's smile disappears in an instant. An urge to attack the man across from himself suddenly grows inside Sehun, but he quickly squashes that urge. It would be a rather irrational move, but most importantly, he could never hurt his best friend.

"I bet I can even steal her away from you." Baekhyun says without any humor. His face is serious.

Sehun clenches his jaw. Maybe he is capable of hurting the man.

Baekhyun then suddenly bursts into a belly laugh, and Sehun looks at him with distaste.

"Dude, I'm kidding!" He continues to laugh. "Holy shit, you should see your face. You look like you're getting ready to snap my neck any second now." 

Maybe he is.

Baekhyun continued with his uncontrollable laughing fit. 

Sehun rolls his eyes. "Are you done?"

"Who knew Oh Sehun could feel threatened by poor little Baekhyunee?"

"Threatened?" Sehun snorts. "I wasn't threatened. I know for a fact Seulgi will never be yours. Or, anyone else's, for that matter."

"Sure, sure. In any case, I should tell you that I DON'T have a thing for her. She just seemed like a chill girl, and I thought we could be good friends. That's all." 

The VP stares at his friend intently. Was he telling the truth? There is no sure fire way to find out, but for now, Sehun chooses to have faith in his best friend. 

"Gotcha. It's good to know you won't be harboring feelings of jealousy towards me." Sehun smiles playfully. 

Baekhyun simply scoffs at him. The two men then move on to a different topic of conversation. In the back of his mind, Sehun is relieved to know Baekhyun isn't trying to vie for the woman he has his eyes set. It would be a lie if he said this wasn't something that had been plaguing his mind. Sehun mentally sighs in relief. That still does not mean he isn't a little bit wary. Despite Baekhyun's claims, Sehun isn't keen on the idea of a friendship between him and Seulgi. So, as long as they stay away from each other, everything should be fine and dandy. 

Sehun is in his office, working on his desk when his cell-phone beeps, alerting him of a text message. He opens it to find it's from Jongin.

_Guess, who I just found on a dating app?_

Sehun types his reply with a smirk.

_Your mom finally left your dad's cheating ass?_

Jongin's reply comes soon after.

_Haha, you think you're such a comedian, don't you? It must be your shitty sense of humor that got her looking elsewhere. Or, your less than stellar dicking abilities. It's probably both._

Sehun frowns and messages back.

_What are you talking about?_

Jongin's reply comes after fifteen minutes.

_Your girl's on a dating app, clearly looking to be sated in ways you can't seem to fulfill, I'm guessing._

Sehun could not have responded any faster.

_What? Seulgi?_

_Haha, yes, your precious little teacher._

Sehun's grip on his phone tightens. 

_I swear if you're fucking with me..._

_I can show you proof?_

Sehun waits for Jongin to send the quote on quote proof, but after ten minutes of not hearing back from his friend, Sehun shoots him a message.

_I'm waiting...._

Jongin responds immediately

_So, you want it?_

_Yes, I want it, you fucktard!_

_Maybe if you're nice._

_JONGIN!_

_Okay, okay. Sending you a screenshot._

Sehun doesn't have to wait long to watch a screenshot appear in the message thread. It was of Seulgi's dating profile. Sehun swears he could stab someone at this very moment. He messages Jongin.

_How long has she been on this thing?_

_I don't know. I only found her on it today._

Sehun feels a wave of anger wash over him. He chucks his phone to the floor in a fit of rage, and it breaks. 

As the VP seethes in his chair, he wonders how long the teacher has been on this dating app? Has she been seeing other men this whole time? The mental images of Seulgi going on dates, smiling at her dates, and touching them in many different ways has Sehun reeling. 

"No, no, no, no, no." He chants lowly. "Damn it!" He shouts and slaps his desk.

Soon after, his assistant enters the office. "Is everything alright, sir?"

Sehun sighs. "Get someone to clean that up." He orders pointing at the broken cellular device on the floor. "And, get me a new phone asap!"

"I'll get right to it." The assistant says before leaving the room. 

Sehun rests his elbows on his desks and brings his fingers together. He quickly gets to thinking... thinking about what his next move should be. 

It's a Friday night, and Sehun is at a bar with Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, and a few other friends. He has been in a sour mood for the past three days after learning about Seulgi's dating profile. And, he is now in an even more of a sour mood. Earlier, he had tried to make plans with Seulgi, but she declined saying she had other plans. Sehun can't help wonder if those other plans involve getting intimate with another man. He takes a big gulp of his beer.

"What's wrong with him?" One of his friends asks. 

"Sehunnie recently found out his plaything is looking for a plaything of her own. His pride has been wounded, so he's being all mopey now." Jongin shares.

Sehun glares at his big-mouthed friend.

"Uh oh. Trouble in paradise?" Baekhyun asks. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sehun spits without thinking. 

Baekhyun just gives him a puzzled look in the face of this sudden hostility. 

Sehun heaves a sigh. "Everything's fine."

"Then act fine. You're not being fun to hang out with." Chanyeol remarks.

"In that case, I'll just leave." Sehun delivers bitterly and gets up.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "My god, you're being unnecessarily sensitive. Sit back down." 

Sehun pays no heed and proceeds to walk out. He can hear everyone calling after him, but he shuts the voices down and leaves the establishment. 

Sehun walks inside his penthouse feeling mentally drained. He drinks some water and heads inside his room with the intention of taking a shower. But, before he does that, he decides to check his social media. There he sees a story post by Seulgi. That immediately catches his attention and he presses on her story tab. The first image is of a plate of meal that seems to be from a restaurant. Boring. The second image, however, Sehun wishes was also just as boring because what he sees has him seeing red, too. The image shows Seulgi's arm around another man's neck, and kissing his cheek with a heart emoji as a caption

Sehun can feel his veins popping out of his forehead. So, Seulgi is indeed seeing other people. He thought he was making good progress with her, and that their relationship was headed in the right direction. He starts to feel so overwhelmed with so many different emotions that he has to sit down. He feels anger, jealousy, betrayal, to name a few. Sehun then growls in frustration. He hates the fact Seulgi is eliciting so many emotions out of him. The past few days have simply been mentally exhausting. How has it come to this? Why does he allow that woman to affect him in such a way? This needs to stop. This thing teetering on obsession needs to end. However, not before he decides to torture himself some more and goes back to take another look at that picture. The longer he stares at the image the more he comes to the realization that this obsession or whatever it may be cannot be ended on a whim. The desire just burns too bright. Sehun checks and finds out the story was posted about thirty minutes ago. He then remembers in the food picture Seulgi had tagged the location of the place that she was in. It was a gastropub located near her own neighborhood. Well, Sehun hopes that she is still there because he is about to go there to confront her. So, he is on his way. Is it impulsive? Yes. Does Sehun care? No. Not anymore. He is done being subtle. He refuses to simply roll around and take it. And, he definitely will not let another man just take Seulgi away from him. She belongs with Sehun. She belongs _to_ Sehun.

After he reaches the gastropub, he parks his car and storms inside the place. It is a large establishment, so Sehun has to walk around to look for Seulgi and that fucking man. He is hoping that the pair is still there, and it seems luck is with him as he spots them sitting at one of the tables, chit-chatting over food and drinks. Seulgi is donning the brightest of smiles, while her eyes crinkle in the most perfectly shaped crescents. It would be very endearing had it not been under the current circumstance. Right now, it felt infuriating to Sehun. The next thing he realizes is he's standing over their table. 

Seulgi looks at him with surprise. "Sehun?"

"What the fuck is this nonsense?" The said man voices coolly.

"Excuse me?" Seulgi asks, completely flabbergasted. 

"Let's go. We're leaving." Sehun's tone is calm, but it is laced with venom.

Seulgi let's out an uncomfortable chuckle. "What the—"

"NOW!" Sehun shouts, and it makes her jump.

"Hey, asshole!" The man at the table with Seulgi calls out. "I don't know what you're deal is, but you don't talk to her like that, you understand?" He says in a threatening tone.

Sehun turns his gaze menacingly at the man. "You, shut the fuck up before I break your face." Then turns his attention back to Seulgi. "Who is he?"

The other man throws his own question at the woman. "Seul, who is this dude?"

"Sehun, you're creating a scene. Please, leave." Seulgi says. 

"I will if you come with me."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Fine, then tell him to leave." Sehun says pointing at the other man. 

"That's not gonna happen, either." Seulgi tells him.

"I'm not leaving." Sehun voices sternly. 

"Fine, we'll leave then." Seulgi gets up. "Dae, let's go." She proceeds to leave without waiting for her companion.

Sehun follows her. "You're not going anywhere with him."

Seulgi ignores him. By the time they step out of the place, the other man, who's named Dae, catches up. He and Seulgi are about to be on their way when Sehun grabs Seulgi's wrist. "I said, you're not going anywhere with him."

Dae then shoves the man away. "Dude, I'm gonna call the police if don't stop harassing us."

Sehun chuckles sardonically. "I swear to god if you speak one more fucking time, you're toast." He threatens Dae.

"STOP!" Seulgi yells at Sehun. "What's your problem? Just leave us alone."

"Why? So you could go home and spread your legs for him? Who knew you were such whore." Sehun spits, and within a matter of seconds, he feels his head snap to the side and a burning sensation on his cheek. 

Seulgi had just slapped him.

Sehun touches the burning cheek, and slowly turns to look at the perpetrator; boring holes at her. 

Seulgi looks remorseful. "Sehun, I'm so sorry."

She reaches out to check on Sehun, but the man slaps her hand away. "I'm gonna say it one more time, you are not going anywhere with that man." He says calmly, while gently rubbing his now sensitive cheek.

"Seul, you want me to call the cops?" Dae, who is standing behind Seulgi, asks.

Seulgi takes a deep breath. In and Out. "No." Seulgi turns around to face the man behind him, and fetches her keys from her purse. "Here, take these." She hands them to Dae. "Use them to get yourself in. I'll be home a little later. I need to take care of this."

"He is not going to your place!" Sehun voices.

"Seul, I don't feel comfortable leaving you here with this dick." Dae shares his concerns. 

Seulgi turns to Sehun. "Sehun, Jongdae is an old friend and is from out of town. He has no other place to stay." She then turns to her friend. "And Dae, it's okay. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

"But—"

"Really." Seulgi interrupts Jongdae. "If something happens to me just let the police know I was with Oh Sehun, VP of Oh Industries, okay?"

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Jongdae states.

Seulgi chuckles. "I'm kidding. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise." She gives her friend a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, go."

Jongdae begrudgingly concedes. "Just call me if something comes up. Actually, call the police first then call me." He orders.

Seulgi nods, "I will."

Jongdae gives Sehun one last look of disdain before walking away. 

Once he's out of Sehun's sight, the latter speaks. "My car, now!"

Seulgi follows him to his car. Once inside, she says in a stern voice, "Explain yourself."

Instead of answering, Sehun turns the ignition on and steps on the gas. 

"What the fuck?" Seulgi exclaims. 

Sehun doesn't answer and continues to drive.

"Sehun, if you're planning on doing something stupid just remember you left a bunch of witnesses behind." Seulgi states nervously. 

"Relax. Just driving to a quieter street." Sehun answers.

Soon, they reach a quiet and dark street, and Sehun deems it just right and parks his car.

"Perfect place to get away with murder." Seulgi remarks. 

"I'm not the one who just physically assaulted someone." Sehun retorts.

Seulgi blinks uncomfortably and clears her throat. "I said I was sorry. But, you were being extremely disrespectful."

Sehun, too, feels remorseful but doesn't apologize.

"I think you still owe me an explanation." Seulgi demands.

Sehun stares at her momentarily then without a word, leans in for a kiss.

But, the other shoves him away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Let's fuck." Sehun utters nonchalantly.

Seulgi's face contorts at the sheer ridiculousness of the proposal. "Are you high?"

Sehun completely ignores her justified state of bewilderment. "Come on my lap. I want you to ride me."

"No! You fucking weirdo! I'm out of here." Seulgi tries to open the car door, but it won't open. "Open the fucking door." She demands. 

"No."

"You want me to punch you this time?"

"You can try." Sehun says smugly.

"Sehun, let me out!"

Sehun does not budge. Instead, he gets a hold of the female. Seulgi tries to struggle her way out of his grasps but fails. Sehun manages to pick her up and place her on his lap.

Seulgi continues to struggle on his lap. "Please, Sehun, you're scaring me. I don't want this."

"Shh, relax." Sehun says with a gentle voice and noses her neck; taking in her scent. "I really need you, Seulgi. Please?" He pleads.

Seulgi stops struggling. "What's gotten into you? You're acting so strange."

"I don't wanna talk right now." Sehun sniffs her one more time. "I had the shittiest week, and I'm losing my mind. Please, just let me feel you." He peppers a few kisses under her jaw.

Seulgi finally relaxes. "Not here, Sehun." She says weakly.

Sehun smirks mentally. Seulgi's always been such a tender person at heart. Sehun thinks she'd do anything if you ask her nicely. 

"It's dark out here and the windows are tinted. I need you now." With that, he captures Seulgi's lips in a searing kiss. The kiss is desperate and needy. Sehun would swallow her whole if he could. Sehun didn't lie when he said he needed her. It might sound like an overstatement but after days of feeling insecure, which in turn made him feel powerless, Sehun truly craves her in a way where he needs her to be vulnerable, pliant in his hands, and submissive to get some of that power back. And, at this moment, mounting her is the only way to achieve that because Seulgi's always putty in his hands when he fucks her senseless. 

As Sehun continues to ravage the other's mouth, he runs his hands over her supple thighs, which are exposed due to the skirt she is wearing being hiked up from the way she is straddling Sehun. 

The latter disjoins their lips, and takes a peek at the exposed flesh. "This skirt is awfully short. Wanted to give that asshole easy access?"

"Shut up." Seulgi retorts breathlessly. "I told you, Jongdae is just a friend."

Sehun slides his hands up Seulgi's skirt and squeezes her ass. "So, he's never touched you?"

"Not the way you're implying, no."

Sehun's smirks. "Good." He begins grinding his already his clothed hardness against Seulgi's clothed genitalia. "Fuck, I'm gonna pound you so hard." Seulgi moans. "Ass up, baby" Sehun instructs, and the former does as told. Sehun then pulls her underwear down to her knees, and slowly slips a finger inside her warmth. "So wet for me. Good girl." He praises before he unzips his own pants and pulls out his cock. 

"Condom." Seulgi reminds. 

"Fuck, I don't have any in the car. " Sehun thinks for a moment. "I'm mean, I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone else since we've been doing this. What about you?" He waits for the answer with a sense of dread. 

"I'm clean too and I haven't been with anyone else, either."

Sehun's heart leaps with delight. "And, you're on your birth control, yeah?"

Seulgi nods.

"There we have it then. Problem solved." Sehun says with a smirk.

He roughly jams his cock inside Seulgi with immense force. The other yelps loudly from the pain and Sehun chuckles sadistically. "Payback for the slap." And, begins ramming into her.

"May—ah—maybe slow down a little?" Seulgi requests. 

Sehun is heaving. "Sorry, can't do that."

"The car is bouncing. Som—someone might notice."

"I, honestly, don't give a shit about that right now." Sehun continues with his speed.

As expected, Seulgi gives in to Sehun's demanding ways. She just lets him have his way with her, and Sehun feels as though he's slowly replenishing. With every single thrust, and every single moan that follows it, he feels power coursing through his system. Having power over Seulgi is just so, so addicting. In a fit of pure lust, he leans in and bites the female's torso over her shirt. HARD. Seulgi groans in pain but is too helpless, and Sehun loves every bit of it. This is what he wants—complete control over her body. Complete control over her.

"I'm... I'm gonna come." Seulgi announces quietly, and comes all over Sehun's dick, which continues to relentlessly pound into her. 

Watching her convulse, and feeling her tight heat clench around his member is enough to push Sehun towards his own high and with a low growl, he releases himself inside Seulgi—marking his territory. 

"Fuck." Sehun mutters before joining their lips together. After a few seconds of passionately kissing each other, Seulgi pulls away and rests her head on his shoulder as both of them gasp for more air. 

"I could fall asleep like this." Sehun says lazily. 

"Don't you dare. You're my ride home." 

"You're coming with me tonight. There's no way I'm letting you spend the night with that dude."

"Sehun, how many times do I have to tell you Jongdae is a friend? A very dear friend. We grew up together in that orphanage, so I've known him for a long time. He's like a brother to me." Seulgi speaks against Sehun's shoulder.

The latter pets her hair and sighs. A wave of intense affection washes over him. Just a minute ago he wanted to completely ravage the woman, and now all he wants to do is treasure her. "I'm sorry for saying those things outside of the bar. Seeing you with him... I just lost it."

"Why?" Seulgi asks; still resting her head on Sehun's shoulder. 

"I... I like you." Sehun admits, and it feels great.

Seulgi lifts her head to look at Sehun. Her expression dumbfounded. "You do?"

"Mhm. I have for some time now, and I think I wanna date you. Exclusively." Sehun emphasizes the last word.

"I thought you didn't want a relationship." Seulgi reminds him. 

"Can a man not have a change of heart? Can his feelings not evolve?"

Seulgi stays silent.

"Look, it's not like I'm proposing marriage. I just want to give this a try and see where it goes. And, I think we make a pretty good team. What do you say? Hm?" Sehun looks at her expectantly. 

Seulgi drops her gaze. "I don't know."

Sehun frowns and tightens his hold on her. "Why? Are you seeing someone? Having too much fun with the dating app?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Jongin saw your profile."

Seulgi sighs. "Hyejin made me do it."

At that moment Sehun wishes Hyejin would choke.

"But, I haven't found much luck on there. So no, not having fun with it."

"Then why the hesitation?"

"It's just you're dropping this bomb so suddenly..."

"Have you always been this clueless? I've been dropping hints left and right."

"I guess... I just... I just never could've thought someone like you to be interested in someone like me." 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we're different from each other. We come from different backgrounds. We have different lifestyles. I mean, yes, I'll admit we get along pretty well; but if you look at it closely, we don't have much in common."

Sehun looks away, feeling slightly irritated. 

"Sorry, am I upsetting you?" Seulgi asks.

Sehun looks back at her. "Do you feel nothing? Because I refuse to believe you feel nothing."

"You could be right. I might have been feeling something, lately. But, I never really dwelled in it. I think, I just need some time to think?"

Sehun's not happy to hear that. And, Seulgi can probably tell. "I'm not saying no. Just give me a little bit of time. I'm not making any promises, but I will consider this sincerely."

Sehun sighs and manages to offer a disingenuous smile. "All right. Think it over. But, don't think too much about our differences. I don't believe they're that big, to begin with. I'll wait for your decision." He gently rubs Seulgi's arms up and down. "But, don't make me wait for too long."


End file.
